


Enjoltaire Winter Week [Česky]

by 2W_NikiAngel



Series: Les Misérables Challenge [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Ice Skating, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2W_NikiAngel/pseuds/2W_NikiAngel
Summary: Soubor na sebe nenavazujících povídek sepsaných v rámci prosincové měsíční výzvy odEnjoltaire-Winter-Week. Veškeré povídky jsou sepsané na pár Enjolras/Grantaire v různých fázích vztahu.[English translation/Anglický překlad]
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: Les Misérables Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947769
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Enjoltaire Winter Week 2020





	1. Rodina

**Author's Note:**

> První část výzvy je tady! Budeme se teď vídat celý týden. Těšíte se? :)

Když Grantaire otevřel troubu, kuchyni zaplavil průhledný oblak tepla a vůně právě upečeného vanilkového cukroví. Grantaire si nasadil chňapky a vytáhl plech. Zavřel troubu a plech položil na dřevěné prkénko vedle dřezu. „To se povedlo,“ zašeptal, když si všechno cukroví prohlédl a zjistil, že je správně upečené. „Ty se budou Gavrochovi líbit,“ zasmál se, když si vzpomněl na tvář mladšího bratra své nejlepší kamarádky. Už se znali roky, a tak věděl, že budou na Vánoce opět sami. I když Éponine stále říkala, že ji je to jedno – nikdy nebyla ráda, když ji někdo poznával jen ve spojitosti s jejím prolhaným otcem nebo zlou matkou – ale vždy si všiml, jak ji oči na ten jediný den v roce, trochu potemněly a vytratil se z nich šibalský lesk. Neslavila narozeniny, ani nevěděla, jaké významné svátky kdy byly, ale Vánoce byly něco jiného – byl to den, kdy chtěla udělat radost jediné osobě, na které ji tolik záleželo. Na jejím bratrovi. A i když se smál od ucha k uchu, děkoval za všechny dárky, které mu průběžně kupovala celý rok z té almužny, která se ani nemohla považovat za výplatu; bolelo ji srdce. Chtěla pro něj něco víc než jen pár dárků pod starým stromkem, ze kterého už na zem padalo umělé jehličí. Chtěla mu dát teplo, radost, _domov_. A nic z toho nikdy při oslavách necítila.

Proto se Grantaire rozhodl, že tento rok jim upeče nejen cukroví – což dělal už pět let – ale pozve je k sobě do bytu. Trávil Vánoce jen s láhví vína nebo si volal se svými přáteli. Nikdy je neslavil, ne snad proto, že by byl proti samotnému konceptu tohoto svátku nebo kvůli tomu, že by byl málo pobožný – prostě je jen neslavil. Připadalo mu to jako další, zimní den. Obdivoval světélka na domech, miloval horký grog, rád pekl cukroví nebo si zpíval vánoční koledy, ale nepotřeboval v noci usednout s rodinou za stůl a předat si prázdné dárky s falešnými úsměvy. Rodina mu svátky tak znechutila, že ani nelitoval, když byl doma sám.

Možná až potom, co poznal tyhle dva sourozence, jejichž osud nebyl zrovna nejpohádkovější, něco se v něm zlomilo. Vždy se navštívili, snědli několik pendreků a pálili je oči z přeslazených filmů o pokoře a rodině. Vidět jejich úsměvy, za to mu stálo se jeden den překousnout a místo opileckého vyvalování na pohovce u sebe doma, se rozvalit na pohovce u Éponine a sledovat další přeslazený vánoční film.

Když dával do trouby další plech, zazvonil mu telefon. Utřel si zamazané ruce od mouky a těsta do zástěry, kterou měl uvázanou kolem boků a sebral ze stolu telefon, který už netrpělivě poskakoval. Jakmile uviděl známé jméno na displayi, široce se usmál. „Enjolrasi,“ řekl radostně, když hovor zvedl. „Čemu vděčím za zavolání?“

„…Máš čas?“

„Na tebe? Vždycky.“

„Mohl bys vyjít ven před svůj byt?“

Než stačil Grantaire odpovědět, Enjolras hovor ukončil. Grantaire chvíli stál na místě, díval se kamsi prázdně před sebe a obočí se mu nebezpečně přiblížilo k sobě. Zamračil se a mobil položil na stůl. Přešel k oknu, aby se mohl podívat dolů, když si všiml – ano, před hlavními dveřmi do panelového domu stál Enjolras. I ze čtvrtého patra viděl, jak mu vlasy pod světlem lampy nádherně zářily. „Ty mizero,“ zasmál se pro sebe, zástěru zahodil na pohovku a rychle vyběhl z bytu. Nečekal na výtah a začal brát schody po dvou, aby byl v přízemí co nejdříve.

Když otevřel hlavní dveře, jako první ho do obličeje zasáhl nepříjemný chlad. Bylo už pár stupňů pod nulou. Od úst se mu okamžitě začala zvedat pára. Zastrčil ruce do kapes u kalhot a seběhl pár schodů dolů. Nespokojeně vypískl. Na zemi bylo už několik centimetrů sněhu, který ho nepříjemně chladil na nohách, které měl jen v pantoflích. Zapomněl se přezout. Nad svou hloupostí jen zakroutil hlavou.

„Grantaire.“ Černovlásek se konečně podíval před sebe, kde stál Enjolras. Na sobě měl nádherný, dlouhý, červený kabát, který tak dokonale podkresloval jeho zářivé blonďaté vlasy, modré oči a bílou pokožku. Ve vlasech se mu třpytilo pár sněhových vloček, tváře a špičky uší měl roztomile zrůžovělé. Kolem krku měl bavlněnou šálu, která zářila všemi barvami. Dostali ji všichni minulý rok k Vánocům od Jehana. Každý rok jim něco vlastnoručně vyráběl. Tenhle dárek všichni ocenili, každá další zima v Paříži byla mrazivější a kousavější.

„Enjolrasi,“ řekl Grantaire a kdyby kdokoliv z jejich přátel vedle nich stál, vydal by ze sebe dávivý zvuk. Grantairův hlas zněl něžně, byl o několik oktáv vyšší a rozplýval se, jako kdyby právě ochutnal tu nejsladší pralinku. Udělal krok vpřed, v naději, že Enjolrase obejme, nosem se zaryje do jeho ramene a silně nasaje jeho vůni. Pokaždé voněl jinak, nikdy neužíval stejnou kolínskou dvakrát. Jeho ruce však zůstaly komicky nataženy v půli cesty. Než se ho stačil dotknout, všiml si, že levá strana tváře mu svítila rudou o něco více než pravá. Trvalo mu jen pár vteřin si uvědomit, že tvář měl dokreslenou o několik lajn, které se až podivně podobaly otiskům prstů. „Enjo—“

„Nic to není,“ řekl blonďáček, když si všiml, kam se Grantaire díval. Nepatrně uhnul hlavou do strany a nastavil mu druhou.

„Ale je,“ řekl Grantaire rázně, nevnímal chlad, který cítil na svých chodidlech, a přešel k Enjolrasovi. Levou rukou ho chytil za paži a pravou pod bradu. Donutil ho se na něj podívat. Ale jen lehce, Enjolras se nebránil. Sám hlavu stočil zpět jako před tím, aby si ho mohl Grantaire prohlédnout. „Enjolrasi…,“ zašeptal Grantaire zmateně. „Co se stalo?“

„Už mě to nebavilo, Grantaire,“ přiznal a dosedl na předmět za sebou. Až teď si Grantaire všiml, že celou dobu Enjolras v ruce svíral rukojeť od svého cestovního kufru. Když se posadil, byl o něco nižší než Grantaire, který měl najednou pocit, jako kdyby byl blonďáček ještě o několik let mladší. Možná za to mohlo matné světlo nebo slzy, které se mu začaly odrážet v očích. Grantaire chtěl, aby okamžitě zmizely. Neslušely mu. Dlaně mu položil na ramena a přiblížil se k němu. Enjolras se jejich blízkosti nebránil, chytil Grantaira kolem pasu a postavil si ho mezi rozkročená kolena. „Nemohl jsem lhát.“

„Lhát o čem?“

„O tom, že jsem šťastný jen protože mám dobré výsledky ve škole a dostal jsem místo u Lamarqua, o tom, že jsem se těšil na Vánoce nebo proto, že se mi povedlo vyřešit první případ na soudě.“ Natáhl se ke Grantairovi a upravil mu neposedný vlas, který se mu kroutil na čele. „Chtěl jsem říct pravdu. Pochlubit se, že za to může jeden černovlasý ďábel, který mě v noci kope ze spaní a je moc hlučný a někdy až moc sprostý a moc rád pije a je do mě až po uši zamilovaný. Stejně jako já do něj.“

„Enjolrasi…“

Blonďáček se na něj smutně usmál a ruku přesunul k jeho uchu. Grantaire tam byl citlivý. Celý se ošil a spokojeně zabručel. „Nevzali to dobře.“

„To je mi líto,“ řekl Grantaire popravdě, když Enjolrase konečně objal. Jeho hlavu si položil na svůj hrudník. Věděl, že tlukot jeho srdce ho vždy uklidňoval. Prsty ho začal masírovat ve vlasech, které byly zase o něco hebčí než před týdnem, kdy se jich dotkl naposledy na nádraží, kde se s Enjolrasem loučili, aby mohl strávit vánoční svátky se svou rodinou. Grantairovi to nikdy nevadilo, možná díky tomu, že Vánoce neslavil a Enjolras je ve skrytu duše miloval, byť by si to nikdy nepřiznal nahlas. Vždy, když se vracel, dlouhé hodiny mu vyprávěl o tradicích, celém příbuzenstvu, o tom, co jedli, co dělali, o čem si povídali. Grantaire měl pocit, že se díky tomu už stali jeho vlastní rodinou, znal je tak dobře, že by si s nimi mohl povídat jak s dlouholetými přáteli. „Opravdu.“

„Nemusí, Grantaire,“ zašeptal Enjolras, ale kolem boků ho stiskl ještě o něco silněji. „Chtěl jsem, aby to věděli. Nemám proč se stydět. Mám přítele, kterého miluji, a chci s ním trávit tyhle svátky, které tolik nenávidí.“

„To není pravda,“ řekl Grantaire uraženě a od Enjolras se odtáhl. „Jenom je neslavím.“

„Ale mohl bys. S námi. Se mnou. U nás doma. Všichni společně.“

Grantaire mlčel jen chvíli, než se zeptal: „Tohle jsi jim řekl?“

„Ano. Chtěl jsem ti zavolat, abys přijel. Ale…“ Odmlčel se. Grantairovi to bylo jasné. Enjolrasovi rodiče byli přísní, konzervativní a staromódní. Enjolras je ale i přesto z nějakého důvodu miloval. Nemluvil o nich často, ale když měl možnost, vždy se pozastavil nad tím, jak byli jeho rodiče pracovití, otec zásadový a matka empatická. O tom, jak společně vybudovali z ničeho milionovou společnosti. O tom, jak zůstali vždycky štědří a peníze je nijak nezměnily. O tom, jak jeho matka zázračně otěhotněla i přes nefunkční vaječník, a tak se o něj vždy báli a opečovávali ho jako svůj poklad. O to více se z něj ale snažili udělat dokonalého syna podle jejich představ. A do těch Grantaire nezapadal.

Grantaire si všiml, že Enjolrasovy oči se ještě více zatřpytily a v koutku oka měl najednou až moc vody. Přiblížil se k němu, dlaně mu položil na tvář a naklonil se nad něj. „Enjolrasi...“

„Řekli mi, že už nemají syna.“ Slzy se mu spustily dříve, než ho stačil Grantaire políbit. Jemně se otřel o jeho rty, okusil jejich třešňovou chuť – Enjolras v zimě trpěl na to, že se mu rty vysušovaly, a tak používal ovocné balzámy – a spokojeně zasténal. Prsty ho začal masírovat na spáncích a rty se staral o ty jeho. Polykal všechny bolestné vzdechy, které neměly šanci na to protnout ticho, které kolem nich panovalo. Líbali se jen chvíli, než se od něj Enjolras odtáhl, aby se mohl zhluboka nadechnout. „Promiň,“ řekl slabě a jednu dlaň položil na jeho, která byla celá mokrá od jeho slz. „Je hloupost nad tím brečet.“

„Pojď,“ pobídl ho Grantaire, odtáhl se od něj a natáhl před sebe ruku. Enjolras si setřel všechny slzy, ruku přijal a druhou začal za sebou tahat svůj kufr. Nastoupili do výtahu, kde se o sebe otírali rameny. Když výtah cinkl a mohli vyjít, černovlásek chtěl něco říct, když ucítil příjemnou vůni vanilky a citrónu. „Sakra!“ Vykřikl vyděšeně, až Enjolras nadskočil. Doběhl ke dveřím, rychle je odemkl, ani si nesundal špinavé pantofle a doběhl do kuchyně. V té panovala silná vůně těsta. Rychle otevřel troubu, ze které se začal linou hustý, našedlý dým. „Ne,“ zaskuhral, když vytáhl plech, na kterém bylo několik ožehlých kousků pečiva.

„Vše v pořádku?“ zeptal se Enjolras, když došel do bytu, zamkl za sebou, zul se a došel do obývacího pokoje, který byl od kuchyně oddělen jen kuchyňskou linkou. Sundal si kabát a hodil ho na pohovku, na kterou si hned sedl.

„Jedna várka v háji,“ zaskuhral nešťastně.

„Ty jsi nechal zapnutou troubu a odešel jsi z bytu?“

„Ano, _tati_ ,“ zasmál se Grantaire a povzdechl si. „Byl jsem rozptýlen jedním andělem, který se rozhodl objevit se před mým domem a ukrást veškerou mou pozornost.“

„Pardon.“ Na Enjolrasově hlase šlo však poznat, že to nemyslel vážně.

Grantaire překřížil ruce na hrudníku a udělal pár kroků k Enjolrasovi. „Když to anděl odčiní…“

O hodinu a půl později, po několika kusech oblečení, které se válely všude po zemi; po několika mlaskavých zvucích, které se odrážely od stěn a jejich hlasitých vzdeších, která jim vysušovala hrdla, Grantaire ležel na břiše a hrál si s Enjolrasovými vlasy. Ten ležel na zádech ve své nahé kráse, jednu ruku přehozenou přes břicho, druhou ležérně pod hlavou a lehce oddechoval. Vypadal spokojeně. Černovlásek si však všiml červených fleků kolem oči. I když nic nekomentoval, cítil, jak mu během jejich milování na záda skapalo pár slz. Ať se Enjolras snažil být chladný a k této situaci racionální, bylo jasné, že se ho to dotklo.

Po deseti minutách Grantaire vstal. Opatrně, tak aby Enjolrase nevzbudil hlasitým skřípáním postele – pořád si říkal, že už je načase rošty pod postelí vyměnit, ale vždy na to zapomněl, možná proto, že se většinou milovali u Enjolrase, který se mohl chlubit obrovskou, novou a měkkou postelí kde rozhodně nic nevrzalo – shýbl se pro jeho tričko, které měl skoro až do půli stehen a došel zpět do kuchyně. Natáhl se pro telefon, který stále ležel na stole. Vytočil číslo své nejlepší kamarádky, která jej na druhé vyzvánění zvedla a po otravném – _Grantaire, je skoro půl dvanáctý, co chceš?! –_ spustil: „Éponine, myslíš, že bys pro mě mohla něco udělat?“

Když se Enjolras probudil, jako první ucítil silnou vůni čokolády a kávy. Až poté k jeho uším dolehl smích a hlas, který jako by se dvojil a odrážel v ozvěnách. Zamračil se. Ještě nechtěl otevírat oči a zvednout se z vyhřáté peřiny, ale zvědavost ho donutila. Otevřel oči. V posteli ležel sám, podle toho, jaké chladno bylo na druhé půlce postele, byl Grantaire vzhůru už pár hodin. Měl ve zvyku vstávat ještě před úsvitem, kdy dostával nejvíce inspirace na svá díla. Sedl si a protáhl se. Když mu zakřupalo v zádech, přes stěnu uslyšel hlasitý smích, který rozhodně nepatřil Grantairovi. Otočil se na stěnu, jako kdyby ji mohl něco vidět. „Zvláštní,“ zhodnotil a zvedl se z postele. Oblékl si kalhoty a zasmál se, když si všiml, že mu chybí tričko. Grantaire mu vždy kradl oblečení. Říkával, že měl pak pocit, jako kdyby ho objímal a byl stále s ním. Ze skříně vytáhl jedno z větších Grantairových triček – dobrých pět minut hledal nějaké, které by na sobě nemělo cákance od barev – a vyšel z ložnice.

Když vešel do obývacího pokoje, konečně pochopil. To teplo, které cítil, nebylo způsobené zapálenými svíčkami, které provoňovaly prostor pomerančem a vanilkou, ani troubou, ve které se peklo další cukroví; ale známým teplem jeho přátel, kteří v bytě byli. Bahorel seděl u stolu a naléval si až po okraj vaječný likér. Tváře a špičku nosu měl od alkoholu celé červené. Už se ho chtěl zeptat, jestli není moc brzy na to, aby pil alkohol, ale když se podíval nad pohovku – na které seděl Jehan, Éponine a Gavroche, kteří společně z barevných papírů vytvářeli dlouhý řetěz – bylo už něco málo po půl druhé odpoledne. V kuchyni byl Grantaire a Joly, kteří společně připravovali jídlo, a vedle dřezu, na kuchyňské lince, seděl Bossuet, který si vatovým tampónkem přidržoval prst. Bílá vata byla už skoro celá červená. Zřejmě se řízl při vaření.

„Co se to tu děje?“ zeptal se s úsměvem na tváři.

„Šípková Růženka se probudila! Na to se musím napit,“ řekl Bahorel a celou skleničku na jeden lok vypil.

„Podívej, podívej!“ Vykřikoval Gavroche a ukazoval mu řetěz, který vytvářeli. Éponine ho s úsměvem na tváři pohladila ve vlasech. Milovala, když svého bratra viděla šťastného.

„Už jsi vzhůru,“ řekl Grantaire, který k němu došel a nenápadně se k němu přitulil. I když spolu oficiálně už rok chodili, nikdo z přátel je ještě neviděl si dát ani pusu. Intimnosti si nechávali na soukromí domova.

Teď na tom ale Enjolrasovi nezáleželo. Jednou rukou objal Grantaira kolem pasu, druhou mu položil na tvář a naklonil se k němu, aby ho mohl políbil. Stačila vteřina na to, aby Bahorel nemístně zapískal, Joly se zahihňal a Éponine protočila oči, přičemž ty Gavrochovy zakryla svou dlaní a něco si pro sebe zašeptala. Grantaire zmateně zamrkal, ale neubránil se úsměvu, díky kterému mu zrůžověly tváře nervozitou. „Za co to bylo?“

Enjolras pokrčil rameny. „Proč?“ Grantaire se zamračil. „Proč tohle?“

„No, jeden ptáček mi kdysi zazpíval o tom, jak Vánoce moc miluješ a rád je slavíš a přišlo mi nepředstavitelný, abys to po letech porušil. Tak jsem zavolal jediný záchraně, která mě napadla.“ S tím roztáhl ruce, aby ukázal na všechny v místnosti. Všichni se na ně spokojeně dívali. „Jen jeden doktor, už je kdesi v Lyonu s rodinou, a jeden kurevník, u kterého nechápeme, jak může studovat práva, se kdesi ožírá s nějakou bandou v Amsterdamu.“ Enjolras pokýval hlavou. S Combeferrem jezdili na Vánoce domů vždy mezi prvními a také se jako poslední vraceli. Věděl, že kdyby měl starší možnost být v Paříži, jistě by pozvání na oslavu neodmítl. Courfeyrac už od července hlásal, že se rozhodl před koncem roku zajet s partou přátel z vysoké na roadtrip po Evropě.

„A Feuilly?“ zeptal se Enjolras, ale hned na to se kousl do rtu. Oba ho měli rádi, ale po tom, co se Grantaire dozvěděl, že byl Enjolras do Feuillyho nějakou dobu zamilovaný a city k němu byly tak hluboké, že se nezměnily ani když si oba našli partnery; při zmínce jeho jména se vždy ošil. I když mu už několikrát Enjolras říkal, že se neměl čeho bát, neboť si to s Feuillym už několikrát vyříkali a dohodli se na tom, že budou jenom přátelé – Feuillyho připravovaná svatba s jeho dlouholetou přítelkyní mu toho měla být důkazem – fungovalo to jen do chvíle, dokud se zase nepohádali nebo mu nedal přednost. Nestávalo se to často, ale stále to mezi nimi bylo nedořešené.

Tentokrát se však Grantaire jenom zasmál a zakroutil hlavou. „Tvůj _drahoušek_ má ještě nějakou práci v sirotčinci. Přijde až na dezert.“

„Není to můj _drahoušek_ ,“ řekl Enjolras nepříjemně a Grantaire se mu jenom zasmál. Příjemným, milým hlasem, který na něm tolik zbožňoval. Enjolras se ke Grantairovi znovu naklonil. Políbil ho na čelo a nosem se začal třít o ten jeho. „Děkuji,“ zašeptal tak, aby to slyšel jen černovlásek.

„Za co?“

„Za to, že díky tobě vím, že jsem o rodinu nikdy nepřišel. _Vy_ jste má rodina.“


	2. Oheň

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Povídka měla vypadat trošku jinak, ale jelikož by se jednalo o jedinou, která by porušovala G/T rating, rozhodla jsem se to trochu upravit a nakonec mi z toho vznikla tahle sladká povídka. :D Líbí se vám?

Když Grantaire dorazil do kavárny Musain, na rozdíl od ostatních dní, kdy se i v mínus třiceti promenádoval kavárnou v těsných džínách a kožené bundě; byl zabalený do huňatého, černého kabátu, kolem krku měl uvázanou fialovou šálu – která už od pohledu jistě nebyla jeho, ale jeho nejlepší kamarádky Éponine – a na rukou šedé rukavice. Klepal se zimou, nadával na sníh a říkal něco o tom, že nenávidí prosinec. Sedl si ke stolu, kde seděli jeho dva nejlepší přátelé. Bossuet mu okamžitě začal podávat plný hrnek svařeného vína, zatímco Joly mu začal dlaní kontrolovat čelo, jako kdyby mu měřil teplotu.

„Tak jsme tu všichni, můžeme začít,“ řekl Enjolras, který byl dnes všemi požádán, aby začal. Jakmile řekl první větu, místo dotazu se ozvalo jen slabé kýchnutí a tiché _Pardon_. Enjolras se zhluboka nadechl a začal od začátku. Kýchnutí se opakoval – podruhé, potřetí, počtvrté. Když Grantaire kýchnul po desáté, Enjolras se na něj podíval. Všichni v místnosti to po něm zopakovali. „Jsi v pořádku?“

Grantaire potáhnul sopl a zakuckal se. „J-jo, neboj, Apollóne. Už nebudu rušit.“

„O to mi nešlo,“ řekl popravdě Enjolras a zamračil se. Grantaire měl podivně zrudlé tváře – jinak než od alkoholu nebo po tom, co se hodiny hlasitě smál svým vlastním vtipům. „Combeferre,“ řekl najednou blonďáček a otočil se na svého kamaráda, který zvedl pohled od poznámek, které si celou dobu zapisoval. Nemusel říkat nic dalšího. Jeho nejlepší přítel pochopil. Pousmál se, zvedl se z místa a nahradil Enjolrase v monologu o daních.

Blonďáček přešel ke stolu, kde seděl Grantaire s Jolym a Bossuetem. Než se stačil na cokoliv zeptat, Joly nahodil psí kukuč a začal se svého kamaráda zastávat: „Enjolrasi, on tě opravdu nechtěl rušit. Podívej se na něj,“ zaskuhral a rukou prohrábl Grantairovy husté, černé vlasy, které se na sebe podivně lepily.

„Dívám,“ řekl Enjolras. A byla to pravda. Už jakmile vstoupil do místnosti, věděl, že je něco špatně. Pokaždé, když Grantaire otevřel dveře, jako první očima nalezl Enjolrase, smyslně se na něj usmál, v očích se mu rozpálily ohně, díky kterým se mu roztáhly zorničky, až byly jeho oči skoro stejně černé, jako vlasy; a procedil mezi zuby něco jemu neslyšitelného. Pak všechny v místnosti pozdravil a až po dopité první láhvi vína, byl schopný se na blonďáčka znovu podívat. A oči z něj až do samotného konce nespustil.

Ne, že by snad něčeho takového Enjolras všímal.

Enjolras si sedl naproti Grantairovi, který se na něj zmateně podíval. Několikrát zamrkal, což způsobilo, že se jeho oči zaplnily slzami. Ty v jeho očích ještě nikdy neviděl. Děsily ho. Nelíbily se mu. „Právě proto jsem trochu…“ Ustaraný? Nervózní? Vyděšený? Enjolras nedokázal, a možná ani nechtěl, pojmenovávat ten pocit, který se mu usadil na hrudníku a nepříjemně mu rozbušil srdce, až mu z toho pískalo v uších. „Jsi v pořádku?“ zopakoval nakonec svou otázku.

Grantaire, nasáklý nejen vínem a dobrými vtipy, ale také notnou dávkou sarkasmu, ironie a cynismu; se tentokrát kousnul do jazyka a předtím, než mohl říct nějakou hloupost, si jen zhluboka oddechl, což způsobilo další příval kašle. Joly ho opatrně pohladil po zádech v naději, že mu trochu pomůže. Bossuet se podíval na jeho prázdnou sklenku s horkým vínem a okamžitě se zvedl, aby mohl objednat další. Nebo raději nějaký bylinkový čaj. Enjolras se ještě více zamračil a nervózně poklepal nohou.

Když přestal černovlásek kašlat, oddechl si. „N-no, asi moc ne,“ přiznal.

„Jsi nemocný?“ zeptal se ho Enjolras opatrně.

Grantaire už chtěl protočit oči a říct _No, nepovídej_ , ale jen při tom slabém pohybu víček ho píchlo ve spáncích a bolestně zaskuhral. „Trochu.“

„Vypadá to jen na prochladnutí, nic vážného. Pokud se co nejdříve půjde domů vyležet!“

„Říkal jsi, že to není nic vážného,“ řekl Enjolras.

„Ano. Pokud to podchytíš hned na začátku, tak ne. Vyležíš se v posteli, jíš hodně jídla bohatého na vitamíny, piješ čaje. Ale když se budeš trmácet ulicemi Paříže v mínus šesti, se slabou horečkou a v oblečení, které zase tolik nezahřeje? Tak si tu někdo koleduje o pěkný zápal plic!“

„Dramatizuješ to,“ řekl Grantaire před tím, než si kýchl.

Roztomile kýchl, poznamenal Enjolras ve své hlavě, se kterou okamžitě zatřásl, aby takové myšlenky, co nejdříve zahnal. „Pojď. Doprovodím tě domů.“

Grantaire se podíval na Enjolrase, který už se zvedal místa a natahoval se k věšáku, na kterém měl svůj zářivý, rudý kabát. „N-ne, Apollóne, to je blbost. Zůstaň tady. Já d-domu dorazím sám.“

„Joly—“ Očima se zadíval na jednoho z nejmladších členů jejich skupiny. „—zvládne to?“

„Určitě ne. Ještě se mu udělá někde po cestě špatně a zkolabuje. A víš, jací jsou lidé! Nějaká válející se těla jsou jim naprosto ukradená! Budou si myslet, že je opilý bezdomovec a až se probere, určitě mu už dávno za bundu zapadá sníh, který se mu rozehřeje na hrudníku a prochladne ještě více a pak—“

„Postarám se o něj,“ přerušil Jolyho monolog Enjolras, který pomohl Grantairovi na nohy. Joly se několikrát zhluboka nadechl a pokýval hlavou. Už si začal v hlavě přehrávat všechny tragické konce, které ho jen napadly. „Nemusíš se bát,“ ujistil ho blonďáček těsně před tím, než oba vyšli z kavárny Musain.

Joly měl pravdu. Venku už bylo mínus šest stupňů, na zemi byl čerstvě napadlý sníh, ze kterého už budou moci brzy děti stavět sněhuláky, venku skoro nikdo nebyl. Na parkovišti bylo více aut, než bylo v kteroukoliv jinou dobu v Paříži zvykem. K jednomu z nich, který byl stejně rudý jako Enjolrasův kabát, oba přešli. Enjolras jej odemkl, otevřel Grantairovi dveře od místa spolujezdce a sám nasedl. „Ehm, Enjolrasi?“ zeptal se Grantaire nevěřícně, když se díval na prázdné místo před sebou. Enjolras se na něj podíval a zamrkal na znamení, že ho poslouchá. „Já ale bydlím támhle za rohem.“ Černovlásek ukázal na dlouhou ulici s několika kamennými domy, které sloužily většinou jako bytové jednotky pro šest rodin.

„Já vím.“

„Tak proč—“

„Slyšel jsem, jak jsi včera povídal o tom, že majitel vašeho domu se rozhodl zapnout topení až v polovině prosince, i přesto, že vám před půl rokem slíbil, že spustí topení o něco dříve. Jemu je to ale jedno, protože se zrovna válí u vody… v Malajsii?“

„Na Maledivách,“ opravil ho Grantaire a nos zaryl do fialové šály, aby si Enjolras nevšiml jeho úsměvu. Netušil, že ho blonďáček poslouchal. Nikdy si vlastně nepřipouštěl, že po srazu, by byl Enjolras nikterak aktivní v tom, aby se zajímal o to, co jeho přátelé dělali. I když mu už Courfeyrac a dokonce i Joly několikrát říkali, že Enjolras je přátelštější, než si myslí; přesto si nikdy nepřipouštěl, že by se zajímal o něj.

„Věřím, že jsi za těch pár nocí prochladl a onemocněl právě kvůli tomu, že ano?“ Grantaire jen pokýval hlavou. „Je jasné, že do takového domu tě nemohu nechat jít. Jistě by to dopadlo tak, jak říkal Joly. Odvezu tě ke mně. Mám tam volný pokoj. A funguje mi topení.“

Grantaire bez dalších řečí nastoupil. Ještě před tím, než vyjeli z parkoviště zapnul na nejvyšší stupeň topení, až se Grantaire celý zatřásl a spokojeně vydechl, když ho na tváři pohladil horký vzduch.

Cesta k Enjolrasovi byla kratší, než si pamatoval. Už několikrát u něj byl, většinou s přáteli, v rámci nějakého dýchánku, kde se snažili poznat se ještě o něco blíže, ale většinou jejich konverzace stejně skončily u politiky a práva. Enjolras bydlel až na samotném konci dvacátého okrsku, v jednom velkém bytovém komplexu, který už od pohledu vypadal draze.

Společně vyšli z auta, Enjolras na čip odemkl dveře a došli na konec chodby k výtahům. Vyjeli do šestého patra. Z výtahu se dostali do malé předsíňky, kde Enjolras zadal číselný kód a otiskl svůj prst. Chvíli počkali, dokud kovové dveře necvakli a Enjolras do nich vstoupil. Grantaire ho pomalu následoval.

Stejně jako všichni nájemníci v domě, i Enjolrasovi patřilo celé jedno patro. Obrovský, vzdušný, otevřený prostor ho okamžitě uvedl do obývacího pokoje s jídelnou, který byl laděn do bílých, šedých a černých barev. Jen na některých místech byl nábytek doplněn o světlé dřevo. Místo balkónu měl prosklenou celou jednu zeď, ze které viděl na celou ulici a několik domů před tím. Byl si jistý, že kdyby si vzal dalekohled, jistě by v dáli uviděl špičku Eiffelovi věže. Za rohem byla prostorná kuchyně, která ještě vedla do malé spižírny. Na druhé straně byly troje dveře – jedny vedly do koupelny, druhé do ložnice a poslední do pracovny. Tu ale po několika měsících předělal na pokoj pro hosty. Pracoval stejně všude, kde se dalo, nejraději v obývacím pokoji nebo ve své ložnici, že mu samostatná pracovna byla k ničemu. Jejich přátelé tuto místnost už několikrát využili.

Pokaždé, když Grantaire vešel, zůstal udiveně stát už na chodbě. Jinak tomu nebylo i dnes. Zasněně se díval po celém prostoru, zatímco Enjolras se rychle zul, kabát pověsil na věšák vedle zrcadla, které měl hned vedle botníku. Z rozjímání ho vytrhla až Enjolrasova otázka: „Chceš si dát před jídlem ještě sprchu?“

„Ehm, jo, klidně. Klidně. Určitě. Díky.“

„Chceš pomoc nebo—“

„Zvládnu to!“ Vykřikl Grantaire o něco hlasitěji, než zamýšlel a Enjolras trochu ucuknul. Nečekal, že i s bolestmi v krku a těžkostí na plicích, bude Grantaire stejně hlasitý jako vždy.

„Druhé zprava. Udělám ti mezitím čaj.“

„Díky,“ řekl Grantaire po pravdě, odkopl boty kamsi ke dveřím a rychlým krokem došel do koupelny. Byla stejná jako kdysi, když zde byl poprvé a opil se tak moc, že se ještě do ranních hodin seznamoval se záchodovou mísou. Nad vzpomínkou ne úplně vydařeného večera – kdy ho Combeferre hladil po zádech, omýval mu ústa a čelo, a občas mu něco zazpíval, aby se cítil trochu lépe – se pousmál. Sundal ze sebe kabát, oba svetry, tričko s dlouhým rukávem, kalhoty a spodky, které dostal před lety od babičky, která mu je upletla, a on je na sebe odmítl navléknout. Až do teď, kdy ho příjemně hřály možná ještě více než vrchní část oblečení. Z nohou si sundal tři páry ponožek a přešel k vaně, která sloužila i jako sprchový kout. Zatáhl tmavý závěs, dosedl na chladný porcelán a spustil horkou vodu, pod kterou jen šťastně zasténal. Pára mu protáhla dutiny a konečně se mohl za posledních pár dní pořádně nadechnout. Kromě topení jim majitel dávkoval i přísun teplé vody, která, po celém dni, jednoduše nebyla. Grantaire, moc unavený nebo jen moc líný na to, aby si v hrnci ohřál vodu, kterou by vlil do vany společně se studenou, se jednoduše po večerech sprchoval v mrznoucí sprše. Utužování posiluje nejen tělo, ale i charakter. Grantairovi se však tenhle účinek minul obloukem a přivodil mu akorát nepříjemnou rýmu.

Když voda dosahovala až k jeho kolenům, vypnul ji. Hlavu opřel o okraj a zadíval se na strop, na kterém bylo několik diod, které v noci příjemně osvětlovaly celou místnost, a nepůsobily tak ostře jako žárovky. Grantaire je začal v myšlenkách počítat, pak si je představoval jako hvězdy, souhvězdí – a s myšlenkou na Orion mu podivně ztěžkly víčka a po chvíli usnul.

Probudil se těsně před tím, než se bradou ponořil pod vodu. Celý sebou cukl a rozhlédl se po celé místnosti. Kachličky na sobě ještě neměly žádné kapky, voda ve vaně byla ještě horká. Mohl spát jen minutu, možná dvě. I tak ale cítil, že je to, hlavně v tomto stavu, nebezpečné. Rychle se omyl – zasněně se díval na vystavenou kolekci sprchových gelů ve všech různých citrusových vůních – a vyšel z vany. Když odtáhl závěs, aby se mohl natáhnout po ručníku, všiml si, že na prkénku od toalety leží Enjolrasovi věci. Musel do koupelny vstoupit zrovna v moment, kdy černovlásek usnul. Byl najednou rád, že se rozhodl zatáhnout plentu. Představa, že ho Enjolras vidí nahého—

Grantaire zakroutil hlavou. „Jako kdyby ho to zajímalo,“ řekl si pro sebe, když se celý osušil a rychle se oblékl. Enjolras byl jen o pár centimetrů vyšší než on, ale přesto měl pocit, jako kdyby si na sebe natahoval věci od Bahorela, který byl vyšší o dobré dvě a půl hlavy a širší tak o třicet centimetrů. Červené tričko s dlouhým rukávem mu bylo skoro až pod zadek, šedé kalhoty mu byly dlouhé, teplé bílé ponožky měl pod kolena a rukávy zelené mikiny – v životě na Enjolrasovi neviděl nic zeleného – mu byly do půlky dlaní. Když se prohlédl v zrcadle, připadal si jak mladší bratr, který si zkoušel věci toho staršího.

Přesto se neubránil úsměvu. Enjolrasovi věci se na něj příjemně lepily a otiskovaly do jeho kůže Enjolrasovu vůni. Voněly stejně jako on – po pomerančích, citrónu a mátě. Grantaire přivoněl ke svému ramenu, které bylo zahaleno zelenou mikinou. Silně nasál a spokojeně vydechl. Ano. Celý Enjolras.

Vyšel z koupelny a do nosu ho okamžitě zasáhla příjemná vůně bylinkového čaje. Když došel do obývacího pokoje, Enjolras klečel zády ke stolku, na kterém byly položeny hrníčky, ze kterých se kouřilo, společně s talířky plných ovoce a obložených baget; a muchlal několik starých novin, které házel do krbu. Když si Grantaira všiml, podíval se na něj, celého si ho prohlédl – Grantaire by na místě odpřisáhnul, že se lehce začervenal! – a vrátil se ke své práci. „Je to lepší?“

„Konečně mi není tolik zima,“ přiznal Grantaire a přešel k Enjolrasovi blíže. „Není tu už tak dost teplo?“ zeptal se směrem ke krbu, do kterého Enjolras právě vhodil zapálenou, dlouhou sirku. Ta okamžitě do svých spárů polapila papír a začala s ním zahřívat pečlivě nasekaná a holá polena, která každou chvíli měla vzplanout.

„Tohle je lepší,“ řekl Enjolras, když položil sirky na stolek vedle čajů a poklepal na místo vedle sebe. „Posaď se.“ Jeho tón zněl vůdcovsky, stejně, jako když mluvil k lidem na demonstraci. Grantaire nerad přiznával, že s ním ten hlas dělal _něco_ , kvůli čemu nikdy nemohl odmítnout. Sedl si na chlupatý, jemný, bílý koberec před krbem, ze kterého pomalu začalo sálat teplo. Enjolras se natáhl k truhle, která byla hned vedle pohovky, otevřel ji a vytáhl z ní jednu slabou deku. Bez upozornění se natáhl ke Grantairovi a celého ho do ní zabalil. „Dobré?“

„D-dobrý,“ řekl Grantaire s pocitem, že se mu zamotal celý jazyk a slabě si odkašlal.

Enjolras, který si myslel, že kašlal kvůli prochladnutí, se tentokrát otočil ke stolku a vzal do ruky jeden hrníček. Podal jej Grantairovi do rukou a černovlásek jej tiše přijal. Upil a zašklebil se. „Mátový čaj s medem a kousky zázvoru. Je trochu ostřejší, ale pomůže ti.“

„Se poblít?“ zeptal se Grantaire znechuceně.

„Dělala mi jej babička. Je to nejlepší lék,“ nenechal se Enjolras odbít a natáhl se pro dalšího hrníček, tentokrát z něj ale upil on.

„To nevypadá na to, co mám já.“

„Káva.“

„To není fér! Chci také!“

„Až budeš zdravý, rád ti kávu udělám.“

Upřímnost v jeho hlase Grantaira zaskočila. Čekal nějakou jedovatou poznámku nebo odfrknutí, ale Enjolras se k němu choval tak mile a přátelsky, otevřeně a až skoro vlídně, že ho to znervózňovalo. To se k němu Enjolras vždy takhle choval, ale nikdy to nevnímal? Nebo nastala nějaká změna, které si nevšiml? Co se to dělo?

Místo toho, aby se ho zeptal, raději upil ze svého hrníčku. Znechuceně si odkašlal a zabručel. Enjolras tentokrát jeho zakašlání nekomentoval. „Jestli máš hlad, dej si cokoliv budeš chtít.“

„Možná později.“ Enjolras jen pokýval hlavou. Oba tiše pozorovali oheň v krbu. Ten pohled je uklidňoval. Teplo, které je obklopovalo, jim dodávalo pohodlí. Zvuk praskajícího dřeva vyplňoval tichost v místnosti, která se najednou zdála o něco přívětivější. Oranžové světlo ohně oběma dodávalo pocitu klidu. „Enjolrasi,“ prolomil černovlásek ticho mezi nimi. Enjolras se podíval na Grantaira, který stále nespouštěl oči z ohně. Jeho tváře byly od tepla, nemoci a možná ještě něčeho, co se Enjolras nepokoušel pojmenovat – _roztomile_ – růžové. „Děkuji,“ zašeptal tak tiše, že kdyby Enjolras neseděl hned vedle něj, jistě by ho přeslechl.

Enjolras se pousmál, znovu se otočil ke krbu a odpověděl: „Kdykoliv.“


	3. Horký nápoj

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dnešní část prošla lehkou úpravou, neboť jsem se ke psaní dostala dost pozdě a ani mi nebylo úplně nejlépe a cítím, že dnešní psaní nedosahuje takové kvality, jakou bych chtěla. :) I tak doufám, že se vám bude tato část líbit a na další den se pokusím více rozepsat!

„Tak, to je ode mě všechno,“ řekl Grantaire, když schoval všechny výkresy zpět do svého batohu. Enjolras jen pokýval hlavou a zvedl se z pohovky. Když zašel za do vedlejší místnosti, kde měl kuchyň, černovlásek jen zakroutil hlavou a usmál se. Každý měl nějakou špatnou vlastnost, něco, na čem by měl pracovat nebo čeho by se rád zbavil. Kdyby se kdokoliv zeptal na Grantaira, všichni by jistě začali o jeho pití, vtipkování a cynismu. Jejich seznamy by byly dlouhé a možná ani samotný Grantaire by netušil, co všechno na něm lidé za ty roky vypozorovali za špatnosti. Nedivil by se jim a vlastně by jim to ani neměl za zlé. Sám by jistě několik bodů přidal. Ale Enjolras? Každý o něm mluvil v superlativech. Jen Combeferre, se kterým se znal už skoro deset let, občas naznačil, že mu vadilo, jak velký workoholik jeho přítel byl. A Courfeyrac, který miloval být středem pozornosti ve všech případech, by jistě zase poznamenal to, jak moc byl ve skutečnosti tichý a uzavřený. A Grantaira podivně těšilo, že se k nim mohl přidat další vlastnosti – nedočkavost. Blonďáček si možná obhájil svou vášeň pro práci, která všem byla ku prospěchu, hlavně jejich revolucionářské skupině; nebo introvertní povahu, který jeho přítel narozen s osobností třiceti různých lidí nikdy nemohl pochopit; ale nedočkavost? Ta nešla logicky vysvětlit. Prostě to byla _špatnost_. A Grantaire miloval, když ho tím uváděl do rozpaků – vždy začal těkat očima po místnosti, hledal správná slova na obhajobu a ke všemu mu roztomile zčervenaly špičky uší.

A proto tu seděl. Kvůli jeho nedočkavosti. Před týdnem mu slíbil, že mu pomůže sepsat nový slogan pro plakáty, které mohli vyvěsit na právnické fakultě Pařížské univerzity – Grantaire pořád nemohl uvěřit, jak toho Enjolras docílil, ale dával to za vinu jeho charismatu, pro kterou měl slabost celý akademický senát. Už včera si všiml, že se na něj během celého meetingu díval, a dokonce po tom, co skončili, si sedl blíže ke stolu, který okupovali s Jolym a Bossuetem; a tak, když mu rána od Enjolrase přišla zpráva, jestli by se za ním mohl večer stavit, už dávno měl plakáty se slogany složené v batohu. Enjolras byl sice překvapený, že je stihl tak brzy, ale dle jeho výrazu, který se schovával pod kamennou schránkou, pod kterou však už Grantaire dokázal jednoduše nahlédnout, věděl, že se mu líbily.

Chtěl se zvednout z pohovky, dojít ke dveřím, obout se a konečně odejít. Už bylo skoro devět hodin večer. Začalo hustě sněžit a podle předpovědí se to rozhodně nemělo lepšit. Žil od Enjolrase skoro přes celou Paříž a nechtěl riskovat, že by kvůli sněhu zkolabovala doprava a on by se musel trmácet domů pěšky. V tom ho ale přerušil Enjolras, který vešel zpět do místnosti, v rukou držel dva hrníčky, ze kterých se kouřilo a postavil se přímo před Grantaira. „Dáš si?“ zeptal se ho a jeden z hrníčků ve tvaru hrocha – Grantaire nevěděl, jestli se chtěl raději zeptat, proč si je koupil, nebo jestli se mu tím snažil něco nenápadně naznačit – k němu nenápadně přistrčil.

„Už bych měl jít. Venku to nevypadá dobře,“ zasmál se.

Jen co nadzvedl své pozadí z pohovky, Enjolras se ho znovu zeptal: „Nechceš se podívat na film?“

„Ehm, já bych ale opravdu měl—“

„Nebo si klidně něco zahrát.“ Enjolrasův tón zněl monotónně, kdysi ho dokonce Grantaire považoval za _nudný_ , ale po letech, co se znali, pochopil, že musel dávat pozor na hlasitost a lehkou intonaci, kterou do svých vět dával. Věděl, že Enjolras, byť se to tak na první pohled nemuselo zdát, se o něj opravdu zajímal a chtěl…

Grantaire zmateně zamrkal. _Chtěl s ním strávit večer._ „Ehm…“ Černovlásek netušil, co na to říct. Enjolrasova pozornost mu byla stále cizí. Sice si za těch pět let konečně jeden k druhému tu cestu našli, byť byla složitá, dlouhá a párkrát se zastavili na místě; ale stále spolu o samotě netrávili tolik času, aby si mohli s klidem říci, že byli opravdoví _přátelé_.

„Dej si,“ řekl blonďáček směrem ke Grantarovi a upil ze svého hrnečku. Černovlásek ho poslechl. Než se napil, lehce přičichl. Vonělo to známě po alkoholu a skořici. Jakmile upil pár kapek, panenky v očích se mu komicky roztáhly, zhluboka se nadechl a na další lok skoro polovinu hrníčku vypil. Sice ho potom škrábalo v krku – nápoj byl ještě dost horký – ale spokojeně zasténal.

„To je výborné!“ Enjolras jen zabručel na souhlas. „To jsi dělal ty?“ Enjlolras ze sebe opět vydal jen další souhlasný zvuk. „Kde ses naučil dělat svařené víno?“

„Od babičky. Když jsem byl malý kluk, dávala mi tajně o Vánocích napít. Společně s vaječným likérem.“

„Ale, ale, to ses nikdy nepochlubil jakej seš pijan,“ zasmál se černovlásek, když znovu upil. Tentokrát se ke slastné chuti přidala ještě husina na těle. Zachvěl se a spokojeně zabručel. „Svařák jsem vždycky pil o Vánocích na trzích. Ale teď, s tím jakej je venku chaos…“ Nedopověděl. Neměl náladu se o tom s nikým bavit. Poslední rok byl pro něj těžký, stejně jako pro ostatní. Nejvíce ho ale mrzelo, jak jiskra utíkala z očí i jeho nejbližší rodiny a přátel. Vše vždy zachránily jeho vtipy, vymyšlené historky a někdy i dost nevhodné chování, které ale všechny vždy rozesmálo; teď ale nic nefungovalo. Nebyl prostor k tomu se takto chovat. A Grantaire se cítil ztracený.

Když teď ale mohl ochutnat sladké, horké víno s trochou skořice a máty, připadal si zase, aspoň na chvíli, _normální_. Jako kdyby se celý svět nezbláznil.

Jeho mlčení Enjolrase trochu znervóznilo. Viděl, jak se černovlásek díval na hladinku teplého nápoje, jako kdyby se v ní snažil najít odpovědi, které neslyšel. „Ten film…?“ zeptal se tiše a opatrně, tak, aby Grantaira nevylekal v jeho přemýšlení.

„Jasně, moc rád,“ řekl černovlásek a usmál se.

Enjolras přešel blíže ke Grantairovi. Všiml si, že jeho hrníček byl skoro prázdný. „Doleji ti,“ řekl, když mu hrníček sebral z ruky a na chvíli opět odešel. Když se vrátil do obývacího pokoje, na stůl kromě hrnečku položil i talířek s cukrovím.

„Nepovídej!“ Vykřikl Grantaire nadšeně a už se natahoval pro jednu z cukrovinek. „Citrónové koláčky!“ Spokojeně se zakousl do jednoho z koláčků a blaženě zasténal. Enjolras mezitím rozsvítil lampičku vedle pohovky a zhasl velké světlo. V místnosti tak bylo příjemné šero. Blonďáček se natáhl pro ovladač, a zatímco Grantaire přežvykoval už druhý koláček – věděl, že každou chvíli bude muset dojít pro další, jestli Grantaire bude držet stále stejně rychlé tempo – přehodil mu přes nohy jednu ze svých hřejivých dek. Černovlásek se podíval do svého klína, který byl přikrytý hnědou dekou s vyšitými květinami. „D-děkuji,“ řekl nevěřícně, nohy složil pod sebe a deku si vytáhl až k ramenům, aby se do ní mohl celý položit.

„Není zač,“ řekl Enjolras před tím, než zapnul film.

Jakmile se z televizoru ozvala úvodní znělka, Grantaire se od ucha k uchu usmál. „Sám doma! Ten film miluju!“

„Já jsem ho nikdy neviděl,“ přiznal blonďáček nezaujatě.

Grantaire se podíval na Enjolrase a vykulil oči. „Řekni, že kecáš.“ Enjolras zakroutil hlavou na znamení, že to myslel vážně. „Courfeyrac mě varoval, že jseš v kultuře totálně marnej, ale že neznáš takovou klasiku jako Sám doma? No tak to už je vopravdu špatně. Pořádně se uvelebte, pane _vůdce_ , protože na tuhle jízdu nikdy nezapomeneš.“

„Když to říkáš,“ řekl Enjolras a pokrčil rameny, skoro jako kdyby ho to nezajímalo. Přesto černovláska poslechl, vytáhl další deku, kterou se přikryl, a pomalu upíjel ze svého hrnečku. Uběhlo jen pár minut a Enjolras cítil, jak mu těžkly víčka. Horké nápoje a alkohol ho uspával. A spojené v jedno? To pro něj bylo skoro jako ukolébavka. Aniž by si to uvědomil, během chvíle zavřel oči a usnul.

V polovině filmu, kdy se Grantaire smál skoro u každé scény a oči mu plály štěstím, se otočil na Enjolrase a zeptal se: „Můžeš to na chvíli pozastavit? Potřebuju si odskočit.“ Hned na to se znovu zasmál, ale tentokrát za to nemohl film. Enjolras měl hlavu složenou na opěradle, byl celý zkroucený do kuličky, v jedné ruce stále držel nedopitý hrnek se svařeným vínem, který naštěstí nevylil na bílý koberec, a spokojeně oddechoval. Grantaire položil koláček a hrníček na stůl, vzal do ruky ovladač, film pozastavil a zvedl se z místa. Chvíli přemýšlel, jestli by neměl Enjolrase nějak lépe položit – věděl, že takhle bude jistě celé ráno běhat po bytě se zablokovaným krkem – ale jen představa, že by se musel mladšího dotknout mu rozechvěla kolena. Ne, na to ještě nebyl připraven. Občas se cítil znovu jako puberťák, který měl dát první pusu klukovi, do kterého se zamiloval. „Špatné vzpomínky, špatné vzpomínky,“ začal si šeptat pro sebe, když vzal do ruky Enjolrasův hrníček, položil ho vedle svého a tiše odešel do koupelny.

Když se vrátil do obývacího pokoje, Enjolras jeho dilema – dotknout či nedotknout? – vyřešil sám. Nejspíše i ze spánku cítil, že ho nikdo na jeho prostorné sedačce neokupuje, a nohy přehodil přes místo, kde ještě před chvílí Grantaire seděl. Deka mu zakrývala celé tělo, až po krk. Ruce měl složené pod hlavou a ústa měl mírně pootevřená. Grantaire se na něj díval několik dlouhých minut, jako kdyby se snažil ten pohled vrýt do své paměti.

Po chvíli vzal svůj hrníček do ruky a odešel do kuchyně. Pil rychleji, než zamýšlel. Snažil se namluvit, že to bylo jistě jen malým hrníčkem, který mu blonďáček dal. Na plotně byl položený velký hrnec s pokličkou, ve kterém Enjolras víno připravil. Ještě bylo vlažné. Naběračkou si Grantaire naplnil hrníček až po okraj. „Sakra,“ zaskuhral, když si všiml, že pár kapek dopadlo na linku, na které kromě pár kusů nádobí, ležel také bílý, přehnutý papír. Grantaire by ho za normálních okolností nechal ležet na svém místě, respektoval soukromí svých přátel, ale koutkem oka zahlédl na papírku své jméno. A zvědavost byla silnější než on.

Když se Enjolras probudil, Grantaire už v bytě nebyl. Hodinky na jeho ruce mu oznamovaly, že bylo teprve sedm hodin ráno. Slunce ještě ani pořádně nevyšlo a venku sněžilo ještě více než předchozí noc. Posadil se a už otevíral pusu, aby na Grantaire zavolal – třeba byl jen na toaletě – když si všiml, že na stolku před ním ležel papírek, který předtím nechal v kuchyni. Rozbušilo se mu srdce. Natáhl se pro papírek a rozevřel ho. Než však stačilo jeho srdce vyskočit z hrudi – uklidnilo se. Jeho oči jako první našly slovo, které rozhodně nebylo napsáno jeho rukou. „Děkuji,“ přečetl ho Enjolras nahlas a dotkl se slova, jako kdyby ho zrovna slyšel z Grantairových úst.

Když se před dvěma dny setkali na meetingu _Přátel Abecedy_ , který konečně po několika dlouhých měsících mohli opět uspořádat v jejich milované kavárně Musain místo jen přes video chat, všichni byli nadšení. Z položek jejich programu probrali jen to nejzákladnější a pak se rozdělili do skupin, aby si konečně naživo popovídali o tom, co se v jejich životě dělo. V kavárně seděli několik dlouhých hodin.

Enjolras si však všiml, že Grantaire, jinak hlučný a veselý, byl podivně klidný a spíše naslouchal. Děsilo ho to. Byla to změna, která se mu nelíbila. Nevěděl však, jak se na to černovláska zeptat. Bál se, že by ho urazil. Jeho nervozitu však sdíleli i Joly s Bossuetem, kteří se rozhodli s Grantairem promluvit mezi šesti očima. Enjolras věděl, že je neměl poslouchat, ale nemohl si pomoci. Chtěl vědět, co se s černovláskem dělo.

A všechno mělo jednoduché vysvětlení. Kvůli vládním nařízením bylo jisté, že se tenhle rok za hranice Francie Grantaire nepodívá. A jeho rodina se už před několika lety rozhodla odstěhovat za nemocnou babičkou, která žila ve své domovině na jihu Itálie. Grantaire měl tedy Vánoce a všechny svátky až do Nového roku, slavit sám. Snažil se být nad věcí, dělal si z toho legraci a prohodil několik vtípků, kterým se všichni u stolu zasmáli, ale Enjlolras cítil, jak ho to opravdu trápilo.

A tak si vzal do ruky tužku, kousek papíru a pozorně naslouchal. Poznamenal si všechny důležité věci, které v rozhovoru zaslechl. Grantaire, který vždy rád mluvil, se po Jolyho otázce – _A jak jste Vánoce vlastně slavili?_ – rozmluvil natolik, že Enjolras skoro nestačil všechny poznámky zapisovat. Body tak zkracoval na co nejnutnější, aby jim porozuměl a vše si zapamatoval. Před každým bodem měl namalovaný prázdný čtvereček, který po-té, co splnil, odškrtl fajfkou.

 _Poznat Grantaire k sobě domů._ Hotovo.

 _Uvařit Grantairovi svařené víno. Poznámka: Najít na internetu recept, jak se svařené víno dělá._ Hotovo.

 _Koupit citrónové koláčky u madam Lafayette._ Hotovo.

 _Stáhnout film „Sám doma“._ Hotovo.

Další body – _stáhnout pokračování filmu „Sám doma“; půjčit si od Jehana deskovou hru Carcassonne; koupit přísady na přípravu pizzu. Poznámka: Grantairovo oblíbené přísady jsou slanina, špenát a vařené kuře; společně připravit pizzu; koupit k pizze basu piv; zahrát si hru Pravda nebo Lež; stáhnout vánoční film. Poznámka: Grantaire neřekl jaký, nechat si poradit od Jolyho nebo Bossueta; koupit v květinářství vánoční hvězdu a dát ji Grantairovi při odchodu domů –_ už zaškrtlé nebyly. Za normálních okolností by si dal facku – jak jen mohl usnout a nechat tak veškerou snahu a přípravu přijít vniveč? Před sebeobviňováním ho však zachránilo to slovo napsané vedle posledního bodu, které Grantaire zaškrtl jako splněné a Enjolrasovi vykouzlovalo úsměv na tváři.

_Udělat Grantaira šťastným._


	4. Led

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak jsem slíbila, tak také konám! :) Dnes delší povídka s lepším tématem a i trochu spokojenou autorkou. Na tohle téma jsem se těšila ze všech nejvíce, možná kvůli tomu, že mi bruslení chybí... :)

Grantaire nastoupil do autobusu v moment, kdy mu přišla zpráva od Jolyho. Jakmile si ji přečetl, srdce se mu rozbušilo nervozitou. Jeho poklepávání nohou znervózňovalo stařenku naproti němu, která se na něj každou chvíli netečně podívala, protočila oči a znovu se vrátila ke svému rozečtenému románu. Grantaire mobil schoval do kapsy a podíval se z okna ven.

Paříž byla pokrytá měkkým sněhem, obloha byla šedá a venku panovalo nepříjemných deset stupňů pod nulou. Poslední čtyři dny hustě sněžilo, děti s radostí stavěly sněhuláky, puberťáci po sobě házeli sněhové koule a mladé páry se láskyplně procházely sněhovou nadílkou, v rukou kelímky se svařeným vínem, od kterého měly rudé nosy. I když Grantaire neměl zimu nijak v lásce a obešel by se bez bílé pokrývky, moc dobře věděl, že sněhová nadílka a blížící se Vánoce byly lákadlem na seznamování. S Bahorelem prosinec považovali za vlastní „loveckou sezónu“, kdy si užívali nejvíce milostných pletek a nových zážitků, o kterých pak vyprávěli ještě do konce léta dalšího roku.

I tento rok nebyl jiný. Včera se Grantaire rozhodl konečně koupit vánoční dárek své mladší sestře. I když stále nebylo jisté, jestli se vůbec na svátek uvidí u slavnostní večeře – Grantaire se z domu odstěhoval už před více než sedmi lety, ještě ani nebyl plnoletý, a s rodinou se vídal minimálně – neodpustil by si, kdyby ji alespoň něco neposlal. Zrovna procházel knihkupectvím a snažil se vybrat nejlepší titul pro mladou, dospívající slečnu, když si všiml pohledné dívky, která s visačkou kolem krku řadila knihy do regálu. Blonďatá, vyššího vzrůstu, hubená, s rudě namalovanými rty. Během chvíle si všimla jeho zkoumaných pohledů a když se jejich oči střetly, mile se na něj usmála. Chvíli se na sebe tiše dívali, dokud Grantaire nezvedl dva tituly nad hlavu a zeptal se jí: „Věděla byste, kterej z těch dvou koupit?“ A tak, o patnáct minut později a o knihu těžší, Grantaire odcházel domů s telefonním číslem v kapse. Už večer si napsali a rozhodli se znovu sejít o víkendu. Grantaire ji nechal vybrat program, a protože měl pravidlo, že nikdy do prvních pěti schůzek neříkal „ne“, souhlasil s tím, že půjdou společně bruslit na lední plochu.

Problém byl v tom, že Grantaire bruslit neuměl. Ani nevěděl, jestli si vůbec někdy brusle obul na nohy. Nepamatoval si žádnou fotografii, která by prozrazovala, že někdy něco takového dělal. A tak chvíli poté, co se s dívkou dopsal, okamžitě zkontaktoval Jolyho – jediného kamaráda, u kterého věděl, že rád sportoval – jestli by mu s tím nepomohl. „Hele, to neuvěříš, ale já znám někoho, kdo kdysi krasobruslil! Mám ti schůzku domluvit s ním?“ Grantaire samozřejmě neodmítl.

Přesto byl podivně nervózní. Představa, že se před někým, kdo kdysi na ledu dokonce tančil a získávala za to ceny, rozplácne jako žába, pro něj nebyla zrovna nejpřitažlivější. Proto ho potěšilo, když mu Joly napsal, že se setkají v parku, na zamrzlém jezeře ve 12. okrsku. To zaručovalo, že by nemuseli být obklopeni několika zvědavými lidmi, kteří by se smáli jeho každému marnému pokusu.

Během půl hodiny byl Grantaire na místě. Když vyšel z autobusu, nepříjemně zabručel. Sice už nesněžilo, ani nevál silný vítr, zima se ale přesto zakusovala do kůže jako parazit, kterého nebylo možné se zbavit. Nos zabořil do své kožené černé bundy – nic takového jako „kabát“ nevlastnil a dle své vlastní víry měl za to, že by oblečení mělo dobře vypadat, a ne být funkční, takže, stejně jako Courfeyrac, „by raději zmrznul, než aby byl škaredě oblečený“ – a vydal se směrem k parku. Cestou skoro nikoho nepotkal. Většina lidí byla v práci nebo zůstala v teple svého domova. Kdyby ho neděsila představa toho, jak se před dívkou ztrapní, také by se raději teď rozvaloval na pohovce ve svém bytě a díval se na další díl sitkomu.

Už z dálky uviděl zamrzlé jezero, na kterém byl malý poprašek sněhu. Daleko od břehu, kde se měl setkat s Jolyho kamarádem, bruslila dvojice, která se spíše po ledě jen tak ploužila a vypadalo to, jako kdyby se procházeli. Bylo tedy jisté, že kolem sebe nebudou mít žádnou zbytečnou společnost.

Už z dálky si všiml zářivé rudého kabátu. Jeho majitel seděl na lavičce u břehu a díval se nepřítomně před sebe. Grantaire přimhouřil oči. Byl si jistý, že zpod černé čepice viděl pár blonďatých pramenů vlasů. Muž vytáhl ruce z kapes – obě měl v černých, elegantních rukavicích – a podíval se na hodinky. Zlaté, zářivé, s rudým kamenem nad číslovkou 12. Tyhle hodinky by poznal naprosto všude. Nosil je—„No to snad ne!“

Byl hlasitější, než zamýšlel. Mladík se otočil a jakmile se jejich oči střetli, blonďáček si hlasitě povzdechl a pozdravil ho: „Grantaire.“

„No to se mi snad jenom zdá, já na tebe narazím prostě všude, a to se říká, že je Paříž velká,“ zasmál se Grantaire, když došel k Enjolrasovi a podíval se mu do očí. „Zdravím tě, _vůdce_ , přišel si načerpat trochu vánoční atmosféry? Jak to, že nejsi ve škole?“

Enjolras se zamračil. „Už tři týdny jsem ve škole nebyl. Vše jsem stihl v předtermínech. Mám dojem, že jsem o tom již mluvil na srazu.“

„Jsem tě asi neposlouchal,“ přiznal Grantaire a nervózně se poškrábal ve vlasech. „To víš, když se tam promenáduješ v těch těsnejch džínách—“

„Jdeš pozdě,“ přerušil ho Enjolras. Neměl náladu poslouchat jeho monology o jeho krásné postavě. Nikdy je neměl rád. Vlastně ani netušil proč. Možná kvůli tomu, že cokoliv o jeho „krásné tvářičce“ – jak ho takto velmi často a rád oslovoval jeho učitel tělesné výchovy na základní škole – ho rozčilovalo a měl dojem, že ho lidé nebrali vážně. Nezvykl si na to přijímat pochvaly o jeho povaze, ze kterých byl nervózní, ale poznámky o jeho kráse ho vytáčely do běla.

„Jak jako pozdě?“ zeptal se Grantaire zmateně. Enjolras se postavil a znovu si povzdechl. Zakroutil hlavou a udělal dva kroky dopředu. Vstoupil na led. Ale místo toho, aby uklouzl a spadl na své – podle Grantaira _výstavní_ – pozadí, ladně udělal krok vpřed a sklouzl o pár centimetrů dopředu. Otočil se a ruce dal zpět do kapes. Grantaira až teď napadlo očima sjet z Enjolrasovy tváře o něco níže, až k jeho nohám. Enjolras měl na sobě lední brusle – černé, naleštěné, tkaničky od pohledu jistě opotřebované, ale zavázané s přesností a pečlivostí, jako kdyby to už dělal po několikáté.

Po několikáté… Grantaire vykulil oči. „To ty?!“ Vykřikl a ukázal na svého kamaráda. Enjolras jen pokýval hlavou. „Tys krasobruslil?!“ zeptal se překvapeně. Enjolras znovu pokýval hlavou. „Jak to, že vo tom nevím?“ zeptal se překvapeně a sedl si na lavičku, kde ještě před chvíli seděl jeho blonďatý kamarád. Z batohu vytáhl brusle, které si půjčil na ledním stadionu.

„Nikdy jsem neměl potřebu o tom mluvit,“ řekl popravdě a udělal dvě tempa dopředu, pak zase zpátky, aby byl přímo před Grantairem. „Joly to ví jen díky tomu, že mi s Feuillym pomáhali se před čtyřmi roky přestěhovat do nového bytu. Vybalil stará alba, která jsem dostal od matky a našel několik fotek z tréninků a soutěží. Neměl jsem důvod to tajit.“

„Že mi o tom neřek,“ zapřemýšlel se Grantaire nahlas, když skopl své kožené boty pod lavičku a začal si nasazovat lední brusle. Byly těžké a trochu nepohodlné. „Bruslil jsi dlouho?“

„Jen čtyři roky. Bylo to časově velmi náročné, tak mě otec v sedmi letech přeložil na balet.“

„To je vopravdu mužný,“ zasmál se černovlásek, když se snažil zavázat si tkaničky na pravé brusli.

„Byla to průprava pro hodiny klasického tance.“

„Tys tancoval? Bože, co se ještě dneska nedozvím.“ Když Enjolras jeho poznámku nekomentoval, znovu se zeptal: „Jak dlouho jsi tancoval?“

„Do čtrnácti. Když jsem měl přejít na střední školu, rodiče mě nechali si vybrat, jestli chci u tance zůstat nebo si vybrat jiný koníček, či už nic nedělat. Věděli, že střední škola bude náročná, a tak jsem měl na výběr. Rozhodl jsem se skončit a začal raději chodit na brigády, abych pochopil, jak je těžké vydělat peníze a nakládat s nimi.“

Poslední poznámku o penězích Grantaire ignoroval a zasmál se: „Skončils, protože si prohrával, že jo?“

„Ne,“ řekl Enjolras vážně a nechápavě se zamračil. „Jsem mistr v juniorských tancích.“

Grantaire přestal se zavazováním tkaniček a podíval se na Enjolrase. „…Kecáš.“

„Můžeš si to najít na internetu, jestli chceš.“

„To si piš, že si to zkontroluju!“ Okamžitě zapátral ve své kapse a vytáhl z ní telefon.

„Taneční studio _Le Rose_. Galerie a taneční výhry deset až patnáct let zpátky.“

Zatímco Grantaire rychle naťukával informace do vyhledávače, Enjolras udělal několik temp dopředu a zase dozadu. Brusle mu ještě stále seděly. Každou zimu rád chodil bruslit, ne na veřejná místa jako byly lední stadiony, ale přesně takhle, někam do parku, na zamrzlou plochu. Litoval, když minulý rok nebyla taková zima a nepadal ani sníh. Musel bruslení oželet. Vynahradil si to sice v létě kolečkovými bruslemi, ale to nebylo ono. Miloval sníh, led a ten pocit volnosti, který zažíval, když se ostří ponořilo do ledu a mohl se rychle rozjet.

„…Kurva,“ zašeptal Grantaire překvapeně a jeho oči se komicky roztáhly. „Tys měl dlouhý vlasy,“ zasmál se, když se na Enjolrase znovu podíval.

„Můžeme už začít?“ zeptal se blonďáček netrpělivě.

„Jasně, jasně,“ odpověděl Grantaire rychle a schoval mobil zpět do kapsy. Rychle si zavázal tkaničky i na druhé brusli a zvedl se. Okamžitě zavrávoral. Kdyby Enjolras nedojel na kraj rybníka a rukou nestačil Grantaira chytil za loket, jistě by spadl. „Díky.“

„Dávej pozor,“ řekl Enjolras svým monotónním hlasem, ale přesto v něm Grantaire zaslechl jeho typickou starost. Takhle většinou mluvil ke Courfeyracovi, kterého každou chvíli napadala nějakou hloupost, u které by se mohl jednoduše zranit. „Kdy naposledy si bruslil?“ zeptal se černovláska, když ho bezpečně dopravil na led. Byli jen kousíček od břehu.

„Ehm, nikdy,“ přiznal.

Enjolras zamrkal a zamračil se. „Ale Joly říkal, že máš rande—“

„Mám pravidlo holkám do pátýho rande neříkat _ne_. Taky pak doufám, že mi neřeknou _ne_. Jestli víš, co tím myslím,“ zasmál se a komicky pozvedl obočí.

Enjolrasovi to bylo až moc jasné. A nic o tom slyšet nechtěl. „Bruslíš na kolečkových bruslích?“

„V létě má člověk lenošit, ne se potit jako prase při nějakým debilním sportu.“

„Takže ne,“ řekl Enjolras a povzdechl si. „Tohle bude těžké. Nevím, jestli se to za den naučíš.“

„Nepodceňuj mě, Apollóne.“

„Neříkej mi tak,“ řekl Enjolras otráveně. Až teď si všiml, že stále držel Grantaira za loket. Pustil ho a chtěl poodjet, když černovlásek znovu zavrávoral. Znovu ho chytil a podíval se mu do očí. „Tušíš aspoň, jak bruslit?“

„Ehm…“ To stačilo k tomu, aby Enjolras porozuměl. Druhou rukou si upravil čepici na hlavě a pomalu dojel o trochu dále od břehu, aby měl Grantaire dostatek místa na to udělat pár temp. „Teď tě pustím, zůstaň trochu předkloněný, abys nespadl, ano?“

„Jasně.“

Enjolras Grantaira pustil a poodjel kousek od něj. „Podívej se na mě, jak bruslím a zkus to zopakovat, ano?“ S tím udělal pár temp – pomalých, ladných –, aby Grantaire uviděl techniku, kterou Enjolras používal. Když se otočil na Grantaira, řekl jen: „A teď ty.“

„Dobře,“ řekl Grantaire a pokusil se Enjolras napodobit. Vypadal jako srna, která se měla poprvé postavit na nohy. Neudělal ještě ani jedno tempo a začal sebou vrávorat ze strany na stranu.

„Nemáchej tak rukama, jinak—“ Enjolras nestačil dopověděl a Grantaire už spadl na zadek. „—spadneš,“ dořekl tiše a dobruslil před Grantaira. „Dobrý?“ zeptal se, když mu pomohl na nohy.

„Jo,“ řekl Grantaire se smíchem. „Ale bude to těžší, než jsem si myslel.“

„Hm,“ zabručel Enjolras a chytil Grantaira za oba lokty. „Musíš mít nejdříve správný postoj, bez toho to nepůjde. Takže – nakloň se dopředu, jen mírně. Rozkroč nohy do šířky ramen. Správně. Trochu si podřepni. Ano, přesně tak. Pokrč kolena, tak, aby byly před špičkami bruslí. Ano. Dobře. Takhle by to šlo.“ Enjolras Grantaira pustil a poodjel. „A teď zkus udělat tempo dopředu.“

„Jak?“

„Jako kdybys chtěl normálně chodit,“ poradil mu těsně před tím, než ho Grantaire poslechl a udělal tempo dopředu. Hned narazil do Enjolrase, který ho chytil. „Ano, přesně takhle.“ Grantaire se podíval Enjolrasovi do očí a lehce se začervenal. Takhle blízko blonďáčkovi ještě nikdy nebyl. Vždycky měl kůži tak nazlátlou? A oči tak modré s šedými odstíny? A voněl vždy tak krásně po jasmínu? „Zkusíme to znova?“

„J-jasně,“ odkašlal si Grantaire a počkal na to, až ho Enjolras pustil.

S každým dalším tempem byl Enjolras od Grantaira dál a dál. Vždy ho chytil jako správný otec, který zrovna učil svého syna poprvé chodit. Grantaire se tak i cítil. I když po půl hodině ovládl základní postoj, pochopil, že jakékoliv narovnání, vyoblení z osy nebo máchání rukama mělo za následek jen jedno – pád. Enjolras mu vždy pomohl na nohy, oklepal z něj trochu sněhu a znovu ho podpořil, aby to zkoušel dál.

Po dvou hodinách, několika pádech, ale i několika správné odjetých temp; Grantaire dokázal udělat na jezeře malé kolečko bez toho, aniž by mu musel Enjolras pomáhat. Začal se usmívat, jako kdyby zrovna prodal jeden z jeho obrazů. „Dokázal jsem to!“ Smál se černovlásek a zvedl ruce nad hlavu, což vyústilo v jediné – pád.

„Povedlo se ti to,“ pochválil ho blonďáček, když mu pomohl na nohy. „Dáme si chvíli pauzu?“

„Prosím,“ zasténal Grantaire vyčerpaně a nechal se od Enjolrase dovést na kraj jezera, kde pomalu v bruslích přešli po zamrzlé trávě a dosedli na lavičku. Grantaire zaklonil hlavu, zavřel oči a začal naříkat. „Nevěděl jsem, že to tak bolí!“

„Všechno je náročné, když to chceš dělat správně. Věřím, že i malba je bolestivá.“

„Proč by měla bejt bolestivá?“ zeptal se Grantaire a podíval se na Enjolrase, který z batohu vytáhl termosku s dvěma kelímky. Do každého z nich nalil trochu horkého čaje. „Díky,“ zašeptal Grantaire překvapeně a kelímek si od něj vzal. Napil se a spokojeně si povzdechl. Ani si neuvědomil, jaká zima mu vlastně byla. „I když, máš vlastně pravdu,“ přiznal černovlásek, když znovu upil. „Když jsem začínal malovat na vysoký, měl jsem každou chvíli zánět šlach. Nevěděl jsem, jak správně držet štětec a každou chvíli jsem si bloknul zápěstí nebo jsem si hnul s krkem a se zádama. Vlastně jsem první rok docela dost protrpěl.“

„A před půl rokem…?“

„Ach,“ zasmál se Grantaire, když si vzpomněl, že měl měsíc ruku zafačovanou v pevném obinadle „To jsem měl karpální tunel. Ale to už bylo z mojí blbosti. Rozhod jsem se udělat jeden velkej projekt a neodhad jsem svý síly. Tak to odneslo tělo.“

„To tak bývá,“ řekl Enjolras a z batohu vytáhl krabičku ve které bylo několik muffinů. „Dáš si?“

„Rád!“ Vypískl Grantaire šťastně, kelímek s čajem stiskl mezi stehny a vzal si rovnou dva.

„Jsou od Jehana,“ řekl raději dříve, než by se ho černovlásek začal ptát, odkud je má.

„Psal mi, že byl včera u tebe.“ Enjolras jen pokýval hlavou, ale nic dalšího neřekl. Grantaire si ho chvíli prohlížel a pak jen řekl: „Proč jsi skončil?“

„Co myslíš?“

„S tancováním. A vlastně i s tím krasobruslením.“

„S krasobruslením jsem skončil kvůli rodičům. Je to těžký sport, oddáš mu celý svůj život. Vlastně jako jakémukoliv sportu, který chceš dělat na profesionální úrovni. Nikdy jsem ale neříkal, že bych chtěl být sportovec. Na krasobruslení jsem se dal jen proto, že má teta až do puberty krasobruslila a když mě hlídala, ráda mě brala na led. Tak jsem si řekl, že jako první sport bych rád zkusil tohle. Když ale má trenérka začala rodiče nutit, abych chodil na více tréninků, začal se účastnit profesionálních dětských soutěží a chtěli víc a víc peněz, věděli, že to není pro mě. Začal jsem se tam i trochu trápit. Tak jsem pak chodil necelý půl rok na balet, než mě vzali na klasický tanec.“

Grantaire se zasmál. „Proč zrovna tohle?“

„Nechtěl jsem dělat nic moc kolektivního. Fotbal, hokej, lakros, házená, volejbal. Byl jsem samotář už od dětství a představa, že bych se musel povinně bavit a účastnit něčeho, kde je minimálně dalších patnáct dětí a několik dospělých, se mi nelíbilo. Tanec byl podobný krasobruslení, akorát nebyl tak finančně ani časově náročný. A studio, ve kterém jsem tančil, vedla kamarádka mé matky. Takže jsem tam trávil čas i s mámou, se kterou jsem se kvůli vytíženosti, jak mé školy, tak její práce, vídal minimálně. Proto mi to možná vydrželo tak dlouho. Bavilo mě to, to nepopírám. Ale bylo to hlavně kvůli tomu, abych mohl být s ní.“

Grantaire si všiml, jak Enjolras během svého vyprávění lehce zrůžověl ve tvářích a jeho rty se zkroutily do milého úsměvu. V očích mu zaplálo pár plamínků, jako kdyby vzpomínal na úsměv a radost své matky, když ho viděla, jak přebírá cenu. „To je moc hezké,“ řekl Grantaire bez dechu.

„Hm. Dáš si další?“ Natáhl ke Grantairovi krabičku se sladkým pečivem.

Grantairovi bylo jasné, o co Enjolrasovi šlo. Chtěl rychle změnit téma. „Už ne, díky.“

„Zpátky na led?“

„Jasně, _kapitáne_.“

„To tady nefunguje.“

„Ale taky jsme na vodě. Je jedno, že je zmrzlá.“

Enjolras jen zabručel a zvedl se z místa. Grantaire ho následoval, ale před tím, než mohl vstoupit zpět na led, ho Enjolras zastavil. Než se černovlásek stačil zeptat na to, co se dělo, cítil, jak se k němu Enjolras naklonil. Kolem krku mu uvázal bílou šálu, kterou měl schovanou v batohu. „Až půjdeš na to rande, oblékni se trochu lépe, jinak zmrzneš,“ řekl blonďáček starostlivě a vstoupil na led. Grantaire se dotkl měkké tkaniny kolem svého krku a nasál její vůni. Šála voněla stejně jako Enjolras. „Tak pojď, Grantaire.“

„U-už jdu,“ řekl bez dechu Grantaire a s červenými tvářemi vešel na led.

Když Grantaire dorazil domů, byla už tma. S Enjolrasem se rozhodli bruslit ještě několik hodin, než jim oběma začalo kručet v žaludku. Kousek od parku byl malý stánek s rychlým občerstvením, u kterého si oba koupili hotdogy se zeleninou. Enjolras pak doprovodil Grantaira až na zastávku autobusu. Celou cestu černovlásek povídal o všem možném a jeho kamarád ho se zájmem a bez rušení poslouchal. Když Grantairovi přijel autobus, chtěl si sundat šálu, kterou měl stále ovázanou kolem krku, ale Enjolras ho zastavil: „Vrátíš mi ji, až ji nebudeš potřebovat.“ A s tím, bez dalšího rozloučení, odešel. Grantaire se díval na jeho mizející postavu, až skoro zapomněl nastoupit.

Doma se posadil na pohovku a podíval se do svého klína, ve kterém měl šálu složenou. Bolely ho nohy i trochu záda a věděl, že zítra bude jistě celý den lenošit. Přesto se usmíval. Prsty se dotýkal bavlny, která ho celou cestu zahřívala, a tak nádherně voněla. „Jsem blbej, blbej, blbej,“ šeptal stále dokola, když vzal do ruky svůj mobil a našel číslo dívky, se kterou si psal.

_Grantaire: Mám špatnou zprávu. Jsem nemocný. :/ Myslíš, že bychom mohli naši schůzku_

_odložit? Třeba až na příští týden?_

Odpověď přišla rychleji, než přepokládal.

_Eleanor: Ok. :) Dej se do kupy!_

Dále v konverzaci nepokračoval. Našel Enjolrasovo číslo a napsal mu:

_Grantaire: Moc děkuju za dnešek :)_

Každý věděl, že Enjolras měl svůj telefon neustále přilepený k ruce, a tak ho rychlá odpověď nepřekvapila.

_Enjolras: Nemáš zač._

_Grantaire: Víš, nemyslím si, že by mi to bruslení nějak šlo. Mohli bychom se sejít ještě jednou?_

_Enjolras: Jistě. Kdy máš čas?_

_Grantaire: Třeba tuhle sobotu? Stejný čas, stejný místo?_

_Enjolras: Myslel jsem si, že máš v sobotu rande._

Grantaire se kousl do rtu.

_Grantaire: Nějak to nedopadlo_

_Enjolras: To mě mrzí._

Grantaire zakroutil hlavou a pousmál se. Věděl, že by neměl lhát. A neměl to nijak v úmyslu. Bylo jasné, že s Eleanor už se nesejde. Jak jen mohl? Po tom, co dnes zažil s Enjolrasem? Vždy ho měl rád a věděl, že to, jak mu bušilo srdce a potily se ruce, pokaždé, když se na něj podíval, bylo znamením něčeho silnějšího než přátelství. Ale snažil se na to nemyslet, popírat to, zapomenout. Jen kvůli tomu, že podvědomě věděl, jak by jeho vyznání dopadlo. Enjolras se nikdy nezmiňoval o tom, že by měl partnery, že by kdy měl vztah nebo že by vůbec po nějakém toužil. Rozhodně nechtěl riskovat jejich přátelství pro to, aby si na pár vteřin splnil touhu po tom vědět, jak chutnaly jeho rty.

Ale dnes – to jak mile, vstřícně a přátelsky se k němu choval? Po tom, co viděl, jak se na něj usmíval a chválil ho? Po tom, co se bavili jako přátelé a po několika letech byli opět sami, jen oni dva, a bylo to příjemné natolik, že teplo, co cítil po celém těle, ho hřálo natolik, až skoro radostí skákal?

Nechtěl na to zapomenout. Nechtěl to jen tak hodit za hlavu. Chtěl být s ním. A pokud to znamenalo odpustit si pár schůzek s dívkami nebo chlapci, se kterými stejně bude vždy jen na pár nocí, byl ochotný to oželet.

_Grantaire: Nemusí! Budu mít lepší program :)_

_Enjolras: To zní jako poklona._

_Grantaire: To JE poklona!!!_

_Enjolras: V sobotu mám volno._

_Grantaire: V tom případě jsme domluveni :)_

_Enjolras: V tom případě s tím budu počítat._

_Grantaire: Super! Ještě jednou díky :)_

_Enjolras: Dobrou noc Grantaire._

Předtím než Grantaire položil telefon na stůl, ještě z něj vyšel zvuk právě příchozí zprávy.

_Enjolras: Budu se těšit._

Grantaire si byl jistý, že jeho šťastné vypísknutí, slyšeli až na konci ulice.


	5. Kostel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uf, tohle bolelo.

Otec Mabeuf vešel s úsměvem do kostela. Jakmile prošel hlavní chodbou, všimla si ho jedna ze sester. „Otče Mabeufe,“pozdravila ho tiše, sklopila zrak a usmála se.

Mabeuf, jako vždy, došel až k ní, rukou se dotkl jejího ramene a široce se na ni usmál. Musel zvednout bradu o trochu výše, aby se ji mohl podívat do očí. „Už je tady?“ zeptal se tiše. Pohled v jejích očí se najednou změnil. Jako kdyby se v jejich odrazu zaleskla bolest a slzy. Snažila se je zamaskovat falešným úsměvem a jen pokývala hlavou. „Jak dlouho?“

„Jen chvíli,“ odpověděla.

„Dobrá.“ Sundal si ze zad batůžek, ze kterého vytáhl dvoubarevnou sladkost. Podal ji mladé řádové sestře a přiložil si prst na ústa. „Nikomu to neříkejte,“ požádal ji, když ji cukrovinku předal a jí se znovu rozzářily oči radostí.

„Děkuji,“ zašeptala, otočila se a přešla ke schodům, které vedly do prvního patra, kde ji za pár minut měla čekat lekce hry na varhany. Oba věděli, jak byla sestra Elodie přísná v dodržování časů.

Mabeuf vešel mohutnými, dřevěnými dveřmi dovnitř kostela. Byl prázdný a chladný. Pára mu stoupala od úst a lehce se otřásl. Zastupitelé okrsku jim už před půl rokem slíbili, že kostel vybaví moderní technikou topení, ale zdálo se, že na ně, stejně jako minulý a předminulý rok, zapomněli. Během vánočních svátků se v kostele objevovali lidé, které většinou nikdy v životě neviděl. Před koncem roku dostal každý podivnou touhu vyzpovídat se ze svých trápení a dojít ve své mysli alespoň chvilkového klidu. Mabeuf každého pečlivě vyslechl a pomohl mu. Fakt, že se jednalo většinou o nevěřící, které poté už nikdy neviděl, mu nevadil. Rád pomáhal a byl tu pro lidi, proto se již před skoro čtyřiceti lety oddal víře jako své profesní dráze. Krutá zima však tento rok každého od studeného kostela odrazovala, a tak omýval stolice, na kterých nikdo neseděl, svícny, kde neplály svíčky, nebo sošky, které nikdo neobdivoval.

Přesto, vždy týden před samotnými Vánocemi, chodil do kostela už desátým rokem mladý muž. Sedal si vždy do první řady, ruce měl sepjaté ve známém gestu modlení a měl zavřené oči. Vypadal jako mladík, měl jemné rysy v obličeji a zdálo se, že za ty roky, co ho jednou v roce vídal, ani nezestárl. To na muži vedle něj byl znát každý rok. V obličeji měl stále více vrásek, které byly způsobené smíchem i hříchy. Od pohledu byl veselý, vstřícný, a i když se oblékal do kostela velmi nevhodně, nikdy před otcem nepronesl žádné vulgární slovo. Připadal si jako jejich známý – tak dobře je po několika hodinách mluvení znal a viděl jim do srdcí.

Před třemi lety se však tato tradice změnila. Když vešel do hlavního sálu kostela, čekal na něj jen mladší z nich. Obličej měl kamenný, oči ustarané a pohled prázdný. Seděl na konci lavice, díval se kamsi před sebe, nemodlil se. Místo pozdravu se na Mabeufa podíval a požádal ho o vyzpovídání. To nikdy před tím nežádal. Prvotní překvapení se změnilo ve smutné nalezení pravdy…

A dnes, stejně jako poprvé před třemi lety, seděl blonďatý mladík na konci lavice a díval se na své spojené dlaně, ve kterých měl položený zlatý prsten. Mabeuf přešel k němu, položil mu ruku na rameno – kabát měl celý chladný, musel zde sedět již několik desítek minut – a jemně jej stiskl. Enjolras – jak znělo mladíkovo jméno – jen hlasitě polkl, zvedl se a zastrčil prsten do kapsy. „Jsem připraven,“ oznámil mu.

Mabeuf jen pokýval hlavou. Přešel ke zpovědnici a dosedl na své místo. Když za sebou zatahoval temný, černý závěs, Enjolras si klekl do malého prostoru před tím, který je rozděloval jen malým okénkem s ornamenty. Než stačil stařík cokoliv říct, Enjolras se ho zeptal: „Je už čas, aby si mě vzal?“

Chlad v jeho hlase donutil Mabeufa se znovu zatřást. Zněl slabě a smutně. Měl pocit, jako kdyby měl před sebou dítě, které by nejraději vzal do své náruče a ukonejšil. „Ještě nenastal tvůj čas,“ řekl co nejvlídněji dokázal.

„Jsem v Kristových létech, měl by si mě vzít.“

„Takhle to nefunguje, synu.“

„A proč to u Grantaira fungovalo?“

Tyhle otázky neměl Mabeuf rád. Nedokázal na ně odpovídat tak, aby byly pravdivé. „Jeho čas již nastal.“ Pokusil se usmát, aby jeho hlas zněl o něco mileji, ale přesto cítil, jak ho to také bolelo. Grantaire byl možná pro většinu lidí zvláštní člověk, který až moc miloval umění, až moc miloval lidi, až moc miloval život, až moc miloval umění a hlavně – až moc miloval Enjolrase; ale přesto v něm bylo něco, co si oblíbil. Ta jeho vášeň, kterou dával do všeho, co dělal – i do vlastní chůze, nosil se, jako kdyby ho nikdy nic na tomto světě netrápilo. I když po letech věděl, že to vše byl jen jeho obranný mechanismus, jak přežít se svými vlastními myšlenkami a démony; věřil mu a snažil se ho podporovat v tom, co vše si vysnil a odpouštěl mu vše, za co se kál.

S Enjolrasem to bylo těžší. Vždy poznal, co ho trápilo, ale blonďáček nikdy neměl potřebu se nikomu svěřovat. To vedlo i k několika, někdy naprosto zbytečným, rozepřím mezi ním a Grantairem. Černovlásek do kostela chodil, co měsíc, a tak o jejich vztahu věděl více, než bylo zdrávo. I přesto, jak se k jejich lásce stavěla církev, náboženství i Bible – nikdy je nedokázal odsoudit. Poznal, že to, co prožívali, bylo opravdové. Jejich láska byla nejpevnější, kterou kdy poznal.

Zdraví se ale na nic jako – sny, lásku, budoucnost – neptalo. To tu jednou bylo a v moment, kdy se narušilo, už se nikdy nevrátilo v plné síle zpět. Když si začínal všímat, že Grantairova kůže bledla, po čase žloutla, jeho dech začínal být kyselejší a oči propadlejší, došlo mu až moc pozdě, že něco není v pořádku. Až když se jednou ve dveřích objevil Enjolras místo Grantaira a poprosil ho, jestli by se mu mohl vyzpovídat – pochopil. Enjolras nikdy nemluvil o sobě, o svých dobrých skutcích, o svých špatnostech, o svých hříších. Nemluvil o rodině, ani o budoucnosti. Mluvil jen o Grantairovi, lásce a o tom, jak moc pro něj znamenal. Jak moc ho nechtěl ztratit. Enjolras Mabeufovi naservíroval syrovost svého strachu, který děsil i Mabeufa a občas se budil ze spánku se zpoceným čelem, kdykoliv si jen ve snech vzpomněl na Enjolrasovu bledou tvář pokrytou slzami.

„Je to moje chyba,“ zašeptal Enjolras. „Měl jsem udělat více.“ Tyto věty pronesl stejně jako již třetím rokem.

A stejně, jako už tři roky, Mabeuf oponoval větou: „Nemohl si dělat více.“

A tentokrát věděl, že to byla pravda. Grantaire, který se netajil tím, jak moc velký pijan byl, si vždy dělal legraci, že jednou zemře na ztvrdnutí jater nebo infarkt. Každý lékař se vždy podivoval, jak někdo, kdo žil tak špatným životním stylem, byl ve skutečnosti zdravější než kdejaký sportovec. Ani alkohol, který mu skoro již proudil v žilách místo krve, nebyl pro jeho tělo dostatečným varováním a lékaři si nad jeho perfektními výsledky skoro ukroutili hlavu.

Před čtyřmi roky tomu byl však konec. Začalo to nenápadně, což je vždy ten nejhorší strašák. Nemoci, které nebolí, jsou většinou ty nejzákeřnější. V moment, kdy Grantaire začal pociťovat bolest ve svých zádech, už bylo pozdě. V bolestech, které ho donutily si lehnout na zem a kroutit se do všech směrů, dokázal zavolat Enjolrasovi, který okamžitě zavolal sanitku a dojel do nejbližší nemocnice od jejich bytu, kam Grantaira převezli. Výsledek byl více než jasný – Grantairovi selhávaly ledviny. Okamžitě byl převezen na jednotku intenzivní péče, kam ho poprvé napojili na dialýzu. Několik týdnů strávil v nemocnici, a i když se smál a vtipkoval, říkal něco o tom, že v nemocnici má konečně klid a nikdo – _Enjolras –_ ho ve spánku nemlátí a nekope; přesto byl v jeho hlase slyšet strach.

Nastalo jediné řešení. Grantaire potřeboval alespoň jednu zdravou ledvinu. Enjolras, nabitý láskou a přesvědčením, že je jeho poslání svého milovaného zachránit, nabídl svou ledvinu. Po několika vysilujícím zdravotních vyšetřeních, mu lékaři potvrdili, že je možné jeho ledvinu použít. „Jste si tím jistý, pane Enjolrasi? Je to velice náročný zákrok. Už navždy ovlivní váš život.“ Enjolras však nehodlal ustoupit. Byl rozhodnutý v moment, kdy věděl, že ho bude moci zachránit.

Když Grantaire ležel na operačním sále a čekal, až ho uspí, Enjolrase převezli na lůžku vedle něj. Když se jejich modré oči vpily do sebe, nemuseli si nic říkat. Grantaire pochopil. Do jeho očí se nalily slzy, a ještě před tím, než mu sestřička položila masku s rajským plynem na ústa a usnul, nahmatal Enjolrasovu ruku a pevně ji stiskl. Lékaři jejich dlaně rozdělili až v moment, kdy oba usnuli a operace začala.

Nějakou dobu bylo vše v pořádku. Enjolras byl brzy propuštěn z nemocnice, naučil se používat nový jídelníček a certifikát o jeho dobrém skutku, si vyvěsili nad postel. Bylo to Grantairovo přání, říkával: „Teď jsme opravdu jedno tělo!“ Smál se tomu a Enjolras ho vždy musel políbil, aby zahnal tu jedinečnou touhu Grantairovi splnit nesplnitelná přání.

Grantairův stav se však po pár týdnech zhoršil. Enjolrasovu ledvinu jeho tělo přestalo přijímat. Bojovalo proti ní všemi dostupnými prostředky a snažilo se ji vypudit ze svého těla. Nepřekonatelné bolesti, zvracení, krvácení a vzdechy plné proseb o tom, _aby to už skončilo_ , je donutilo opět navštívil nemocnici. Jako kdyby jeho ledviny daly do jeho těla signál, že je načase pomalu přestat fungovat a s každým dalším měsícem Grantaira diagnostikovali s další diagnózou.

Když Enjolras prvního prosince došel do jeho pokoje, věděl, že to bude naposledy. Oba to věděli. Grantaire – vyčerpaný, bledý, připojený na všech možných přístrojích – se na něj široce usmál, rozevřel svou náruč a přiložil si Enjolrasovu hlavu na svůj hrudník. Enjolras pozorně poslouchal, dokud neslyšel, jak jeho srdce dobilo. Chvíli doufal jen v to, že ohluchl. Ale věděl, že to byla lež. Pískání přístroje nad jejich hlavami, které kontrolovalo Grantairův tep, mu dokazoval to, co už dávno věděl.

Grantaire zemřel v den Enjolrasových narozenin. Prvního prosince, těsně před tím, než začalo pršet. Celou zimu nesněžilo. Byl jen protivný chlad a neustálé deště. Jako kdyby i samotné nebe plakalo nad tím, koho ztratilo. Enjolras se poprvé rozhodl odejít do kostela a mluvit o všem, co jeho duši trápilo. A Mabeuf tam seděl a pozorně naslouchal, připraven být pro Enjolrase jeho oporou.

„Potkal jsem jeho sestru. Na hřbitově,“ řekl Enjolras, když z kapsy vytáhl prstýnek, který několikrát převalil mezi prsty. „Vyrostla,“ zasmál se. „Je krásná…“

„Mluvil si s ní?“

„Ano,“ řekl Enjolras a zavřel oči. „Bylo to těžké, ale… povídali jsme si.“

„Řekl jsi ji o tom?“

Enjolras se znovu podíval na prstýnek mezi svými prsty. „Ano. Řekl.“

„Jak reagovala?“

„Dobře,“ řekl s úsměvem. „Říkala, že to byla jen otázka času, kdybych si Grantaira vzal. Škoda jen, že jsem ho nedokázal požádat ještě předtím než…“ Odkašlal si. Přijal fakt, že Grantaire zemřel. Ale jeho srdce s tím, i po třech letech, stále nebylo smířené. „Chtěl jsem jí ten prsten dát. Konečně se ho zbavit. Nikdy mi nepatřil, měl být Grantairův. Tak ať je v jejich rodině.“

„A proč jej tedy stále máš?“

Enjolras se na chvíli odmlčel. „Řekla mi… ať si ho nechám. Protože už jsem jejich rodina.“ Mabeuf se usmál a podíval se do okénka, aby si Enjolrase prohlédl. Usmíval se. Se slzami v očích se díval na prsten a pevně ho tiskl mezi svými prsty. „Říkala… že jsem teď její bratr. A vždy jsem byl. Jen… si to nechávala jako překvapení po svatbě. Až to bude oficiální.“

„Říkal jsem, že se nemáš čeho obávat.“

„Měl jste pravdu.“

Oba se na chvíli odmlčeli. „Je to vše, co jsi mi chtěl říci?“

„Tento rok nepůjdu k vám na štědrovečerní hostinu, otče.“ Podíval se do okénka a jejich oči se střetly. „Budu…“ Usmál se. „Budu s nimi. S Grantairovou sestrou, jejím manželem a dětmi. Těší se prý na to, až uvidí svého strýce.“

„Moc ti to přeji, synu.“

„Děkuji, otče.“ Enjolras se zvedl ze svého místa. „Děkuji i za to, že jste tu pro mě vždy byl.“ Prsten položil na desku před okénkem. „Vím, že hmotné dary vám nic neříkají, ale prosím – vezměte si jej. Jako vzpomínku na něj.“ Než stačil Mabeuf zaprotestovat, Enjolras byl již pryč.

Mabeuf počkal, dokud neuslyšel klapnutí dveří a vyšel ze zpovědnice. Došel do části, kde byl ještě před chvíli Enjolras, a prsten vzal do svých dlaní. Byl na objednávku, s rytím květin a meče, s věnováním. Byl ještě stále horký od toho, jak jej Enjolras střežil ve svém teple a srdci. „Budu tě ochraňovat,“ řekl Mabeuf, když prsten stiskl v pěsti a přiložil si ji na hruď. V moment, kdy začal odříkávat modlitbu, kostelem se ozval mohutný zpěv varhan.


	6. Tradice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Také by se vám taková vánoční tradice líbila? :)

„Mělo by to být někde… ach, tady!“ Grantaire se rozeběhl ke vchodovým dveřím bytového komplexu a začal si prohlížet číslovku nad dveřmi. Zkoumal ji ze všech stran, ale nic zvláštního na ni neviděl. Zamračil se. Podíval se na papír, který držel v levé ruce a druhou se poškrábal ve vlasech. „Jsem si jistej, že je to tohle,“ řekl a otočil se na svého kamaráda, který stál na chodníku.

Enjolras se na něj díval s kamennou tváři, pomalu mrkl a povzdechl si. Ruce měl složené v kapsách a cítil, jak mu mrznou uši. Těsně před tím, než vyrazili z kavárny Musain, teplota klesla o tři stupně a začalo sněžit. Doma si zapomněl čepici, a i když mu Grantaire nabízel svou, odmítl. Věřil, že jim cesta nebude trvat natolik dlouho, aby mu začala být zima. Ale už teď přestával cítit špičky svých uší a prstů na nohou. Šála mu nezakrývala celou šíji a on cítil, jak se na jeho horké kůži roztékaly vločky. „To je fuk,“ řekl stroze.

„Není! Musíme to vyřešit, ještě máme šanci vyhrát!“ S tím se vrátil ke zkoumání číslice.

Enjolras protočil oči, skopl pár centimetrů sněhu z obrubníku a sedl si na něj. Připadalo mu, že takhle u země byl chlad ještě o něco silnější. Zatřásl se a pokusil se schoulit do malé kuličky, aby nastřádal trochu tepla. Podíval se na hodinky. Byly čtyři hodiny odpoledne. Slunce už pomalu zapadalo. Chlad začínal být silnější. V moment, kdy začalo znova sněžit, mu zazvonil telefon. Vytáhl jej z kapsy a povzdechl si, když si přečetl jméno na displayi – Jehan. „Slyším,“ řekl tiše.

„ _Enjolrasi! Kde s Grantairem vězíte? Bossuet a Bahorel už jsou deset minut na místě!“_

„Promiň, nějak jsme se…“ Otočil se, aby se podíval za sebe, kde Grantaire nevzdával své ohledávání číslice. „…zasekli,“ doplnil.

„ _Napovím vám – dojděte ke schránce, kde je napsané japonské jméno Takahiro, je tam obrázek delfína.“_

„Schránce? Jako, uvnitř té bytovky?“

„ _…Ne, na nádraží._ “

„Tam se máme dostat potom?“

„ _…Kde jste?“_

„V šestém okrsku u nějakého bytového komplexu.“ Z druhé strany se ozval smích, který byl doprovázen otázkami jejich přátel. Jakmile jim Jehan začal všechny zodpovídat, dali se do smíchu také. „Co je?“ zeptal se Enjolras uraženě.

„ _N-nic, pro-promiň Enjolrasi,“_ smál se Jehan a blonďáčkovi bylo jasné, že si zrovna otíral slzy z koutků svých očí. „ _Zaprvé, jste teprve v půlce hledání. Máte přes sebou ještě pět úkolů.“_

„Pět?!“ Vykřikl Enjolras a zavzdychal. Tím zaujal i Grantaira, který konečně přestal chodit kolem vchodu a přešel k Enjolrasi. Sedl si vedle něj a tázavě se na něj podíval. Enjolras mu pohled opětoval, ale přiložil si prst k ústům, aby mu naznačil, že potřebuje poslouchat.

„ _Zadruhé, jste tak trochu někde jinde. A jsem si jistý, že Valteri, který na vás má čekat na sedmé zastávce, už bude mít hospůdku dávno zavřenou. Bojím se, že dneska už to nestihnete,“_ zasmál se Jehan znovu.

„Rozumím.“

„ _Jsme v hospodě Korint, víte, kde to je?_ “

„Ano.“

„ _Přijďte. Chybíte nám tu.“_

 _„Chceme slyšet, jak jste to podělali!“_ Zasmál se nahlas Bossuet.

„ _Ty se nemáš co smát, podívej na sebe!“_ Vykřikl na něj ochranářsky Joly.

„ _Je tu trochu chaos_ ,“ doplnil je Jehan.

„Za chvíli jsme tam,“ řekl Enjolras, ani se nerozloučil a hovor vypnul. „Prohráli jsme,“ oznámil mu.

Grantaire si smutně povzdechl. Hned na to pokrčil rameny, položil lokty na kolena a podíval se před sebe na zapadají slunce. „Škoda.“

Tohle všechno začalo před třemi lety. Jehan tenkrát zůstal poprvé na Vánoce sám, a tak se všichni z _Přátel Abecedy_ rozhodli, že ho musí rozveselit. Sešli se v kavárně Musain a oznámili mu, že každý z nich udělá jednu věc, kterou po nich bude chtít. Bez odmlouvání. Bahorel naříkal, že toho jistě nejmladší člen jejich skupiny využije, ale Grantaire ho upozornil, že na rozdíl od nich, je ještě stále dost nevinný. Jehan, který měl od té doby zorničky roztažené vzrušením a zapisoval si do svého notesu všechny různé nápady, pak najednou vykřikl: „Lovci pokladů!“

A tak, týden před Vánoci, se opět sešli v kavárně Musain, kde jim Jehan předal instrukce. Rozdělili se do dvojic a pátrali po Paříži po ztraceném pokladu. Jehan si pro ně většinou nachystal deset zastávek, na kterých museli splnit nějaký úkol a ten je dovedl až do zdárného konce. Tam vždy čekal Jehan, s malou cenou, upečenou buchtou a teplým grogem. Až do noci si vyprávěli historky, které po cestě zažili a smáli se tak hlasitě, že je majitelé často okřikovali, aby se trochu ztišili. „A není ti líto, že jsi s námi nebyl?“ ptal se ho tenkrát Enjolras.

„Právě naopak! Jsem rád, že jste se díky mně takhle skvěle bavili!“ zasmál se.

A tak se to stalo pomyslnou tradicí, kterou plnili vždy před Vánoci, než každý z nich odjel do své domoviny slavit svátky se svou rodinou. Jelikož už hráli třetím rokem, Jehan si pro ně tentokrát přichystal malou změnu. Na rozdíl od toho, aby se jeho přátelé rozdělili do dvojic podle vlastního uvážení, rozdělil je sám. Každý už byl unavený z toho, že Enjolras a Feuilly vyhrávali, zatímco Joly a Bossuet dorazili vždy jako poslední se skoro hodinovým zpožděním a pár modřinami. „Jehane, ne,“ řekl Enjolras vážně a začal ho propichovat pohledem. Moc dobře znal tu jemnou červeň, která se mu rozlila po tvářích, a ten úšklebek, který značil jen jediné – chtěl ho dát dohromady s Grantairem.

„Ale ano,“ řekl Jehan se smíchem a otočil se na Grantaira. „Tým číslo jedna – Enjolras a Grantaire!“ Blonďáček zaklonil hlavu tak prudce, že skoro spadnul do pokrývky sněhu, zatímco černovlásek se od srdce zasmál a musel si na zklidnění srdce zapálit cigaretu.

„Tohle ti nedaruju,“ zašeptal Enjolras vážně, když si od Jehana bral instrukce. Grantaire byl jeho kamarád, dalo by se říci, že už i dokonce _přítel_ , a rozhodně nechtěl vypadat, že by mu snad vadilo trávit s ním čas; ale věděl, co tím chtěl Jehan způsobit. Jemu nešlo o to, aby spolu strávili čas. Ale o to, aby se dali dohromady.

Bylo veřejným tajemstvím, že Enjolras se Grantairovi líbit. A Enjolras? Vlastně ani netušil, co ke Grantairovi cítil. Nebyl to jeho kamarád, jako Combeferre, kterému by se dokázal svěřit i s tím nejtemnějším tajemstvím, nebo Courfeyrac, který ho dokázal rozveselit i tvé nejhorší chvíli. Byl něco jako Feuilly, když ho poprvé potkal a srdce se mu rozbušilo a kolena podlomila. Ten pocit začínal mít posledních půl roku, kdy mu všechny ty pohledy, které mu Grantaire věnoval, konečně začínaly dávat smysl. Nechtěl si připustit, že by se snad zamiloval – vždy mu připadalo oslavování lásky a zamilovanosti jako jedna velká hloupost – a tak se od Grantaira občas distancoval. Chtěl, aby mezi nimi vznikl prostor, do kterého by ani jeden nepropadl. Nechtěl udělat žádnou hloupost.

Jenže tu byli také jejich přátelé a hlavně Jehan, který by pro lásku byl schopný i zabít. Jakmile se na ně více zaměřili a povšiml si Enjolrasovi změny, v jeho mysli se probudily všechny temné plány, které v sobě uchovával. A měl jediný cíl – dát své přátelé dohromady.

Dnešek měl být jeho triumf, možná doufal, že si v adrenalinovém opojení z vítězství oba padnou do náruče a políbí se hned mezi prahem dveří. Ale místo toho zůstali kdesi v šestém okrsku, kde ještě před tím nikdy nebyl, s omrzlýma nohama a smutným kamarádem vedle svého boku.

Smutným…

Enjolras se otočil na Grantaira a celého si ho prohlédl. I pro něj tyhle hrací dny hodně znamenaly. Vždy si připadal se svými přáteli ještě o něco bližší. Minulé roky byl vždy ve dvojici s Courfeyracem a vždy, když dorazili do cílové destinace, hodiny jim vyprávěli o tom, co prožili a co je po cestě pobavilo. I Enjolras se jejich historkách od srdce smál.

Teď to ale vypadalo, že Grantaire nebude mít o čem mluvit. Oba skoro celo dobu mlčeli. Grantaire se snažil Enjolrase zaujmout jeho výkladem o architektuře, politice a umění, ale po čase ani to nemělo účinek. Dvakrát si zapálil cigaretu a pětkrát zabloudili. Nevěděl, jestli to byla více chyba černovláska, který úkoly moc nechápal, nebo Enjolrase, který si stál za tím, že bude vést, protože Paříž znal jako své boty.

„Prohráli jsme,“ zopakoval blonďáček a Grantaire se na něj podíval. Pokýval hlavou a chtěl něco říct, když se Enjolras přitáhl o něco blíže k němu a ramenem šťouchl do toho jeho. „Ale byla to zábava, ne?“

„No…“ začal Grantaire, ale hned na to se rozesmál.

K jeho úsměvu se přidal i Enjolras a povzdechl si. „Jo, moc se nám to nepovedlo.“

„To teda vůbec,“ zasmál se černovlásek a více se přitiskl na blonďáčka. Jejich stehna se o sebe otřela. Enjolras se posunul ještě o něco blíže, až jejich stehna byla namáčknutá na sebe. Pod přívalem tepla se oba zachvěli. „Je už fakt zima,“ zašeptal Grantaire, když si všiml, jak blízko si byli.

„To je,“ přitakal Enjolras a podíval se Grantairovi hluboko do očí. Byl si jistý, že v nich uviděl záblesk čehosi, co mu způsobil další příval chvění. „Měli bychom jít,“ řekl raději před tím, než by udělal nějakou hloupost. Zvedl se ze svého místa a udělal krok vpřed. Hned na to se zastavil a otočil se zpět na svého kamaráda, který se pomalu zvedal ze země. „Jen…“

„Ano?“

„Nemysli si, že jsem si to neužil. Byla to zábava. Ve své podstatě.“

„Ve své podstatě?“ zasmál se Grantaire a chtěl se zeptat, co na jejich tichém, nepovedeném dni mohlo být zábavné.

„Zjistil jsem třeba, že neumíš počítat.“

„No tak to moment, s tím jsem se nikdy netajil.“

„Ale že neumíš ani spočítat kolik je deset mínus sedm krát čtyři, jsem opravdu nečekal.“

„To jsou zákeřné hádanky!“

„Ach, jistě.“

„Říká ten, co si nemohl vzpomenout na jméno prvního prezidenta republiky.“

„Prostě mi to vypadlo!“ Začal se Enjolras hájit, až celý zrudnul.

„ _Ach, jistě_ ,“ zaparodoval Enjolrasův přízvuk, za který si vysloužil jedno šťouchnutí do boku.

Celou cestu do hospody Korint jeden druhému s úsměvem na tváři vyčítali, co všechno se jim nepovedlo. Když otevřeli dveře od hospody a jejich přátelé si všimli jejich širokých úsměvů a rudých tváří, se zájmem se zeptali: „Co se stalo tak zábavnýho?“

Oba se na sebe podívali, usmáli se a Grantaire se zhluboka nadechl se slovy: „Tak pěkně od začátku…“


	7. Tvůj oblíbený headcanon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A je to tady, poslední část je vzájemně poslední povídka pro Bídníky v tomto roce. :) Přeji vám tímto krásné svátky, hodně pohody a klidu a uvidíme se zase v novém roce s dalšími povídkami. Doufám, že se těšíte stejně jako já. :)
> 
> PS: Stále netuším, jak jednoduše přeložit slovo "headcanon". Máte nějaké nápady?

Štědrý den. Noc, při které se rodina usedávala k jednomu stolu při slavnostní večeři. Noc, kdy si každý pod stromečkem rozbalil dárek, který mu byl věnoval s láskou od druhé osoby. Noc, při které po tváři kanuly slzy štěstí a dojetí. Noc, která byla tolikrát pojmenována jako jedna z těch nejdůležitějších nocí v lidském životě.

Byl to den, kdy Grantaire vždy ve čtyři odpoledne odešel ze svého bytu a vrátil se do něj až nad ránem, aby se vyspal z vyčerpávající noci. Grantaire odešel vždy před tím, než zapadlo slunce. Prošel se dvěma ulicemi od svého bytu, dokud se nedostal až k malému jezírku, na kterém, nehledě na chlad a mrazivé počasí, plulo několik kachen, většinou v páru. Záviděl jim to, že jim nebyla zima a vždy si nadával, když si zapomněl doma rukavice nebo čepici. Vždy, když slunce začalo zapadat a obloha se pomalu zbarvovala do temně modré, odešel se procházet po Paříži. Díval se lidem do oken, užíval si jejich úsměvy a poslouchal hlasy, které zpívaly vánoční koledy. Obdivoval světélka na stromech, na domech, na zábradlích. Jako kdyby ty světla na chvíli konejšily jeho smutnou duši. Nikdy si po cestě nic nekoupil, i když procházel každé trhy, které už z dálky lákaly lahodnou vůní alkoholu i smaženého jídla. Vždy, když bylo kolem deváté večer, všichni jako kdyby začínali ulehat do svých postelí. Paříž utichla – zbyly jen světla a pocit euforie. V té chvíli se Grantaire vracel do ulice, kde žil. Ne snad proto, aby odešel do svého bytu. Ve stejné ulici, na konci, kde se křižovala se třemi dalšími, sídlila kavárna Musain. Tu, od doby, co se přidal k _Přátelům Abecedy_ , navštěvoval častěji, než bylo zdrávo. Tentokrát však do útulné kavárničky vešel sám. Světla byla stažená na nízkou úroveň, na každém stole plála svíčka a majitelka chodila kolem stolů, na všechny se smála a pro každého nově příchozího, měla v kapse připravený malý dáreček – většinou svíčku, kterou sama vytvořila, a nádherně voněla. Paní Houchelopové před šesti lety zemřel manžel při těžké autonehodě. Po-té, co se je její jediná dcera rozhodla provdat do Austrálie, pobývala v Paříži sama. Byla šťastná, ale vždy na Štědrý den ji přepadl smutek po manželovi, kterého ji nikdo už nedokázal vrátit, a dceři, která ji už poslední tři roky jen psala dopisy s nadějnými slovy – _Již brzy přijedu!_ – které nikdy nesplnila. A tak, aby se necítila tak sama a zapomněla na bolest v srdci, měla kavárnu otevřenou až do ranních hodin, kdy padla únavou do peřin a další den už byl stejně normální, veselý a příjemný, jako dny před tím. Grantaire žádný rok nevynechal.

I dnes seděl na svém typickém místě, hned vedle prosklené stěny, kterou se díval ven na malé náměstíčko. Tma byla protnutá světlem lamp, které ozařovaly padající vločky. Několik oken v okolí bylo vyzdobeno barevnými světly. V kavárně hrála příjemná – ne však vánoční – hudba. Madam si s každým zákazníkem chvíli povídali, některé klienty, které vídali již několik let, pohladila po vlasech. Na Grantaira se usmívala z dálky a vždy mu donesla další skleničku s lahodným, červeným vínem, které tolik miloval. Nikdy si nic neřekli, protože věděla, že potřebuje stejný klid, jako ona. Zdálo se, že černovlásek ji ze všech lidí, které ji v životě zbyli, rozuměl nejvíce.

Stejně jako roky před tím, Grantaire maloval. Ruka se mu volně pohybovala po papíře a maloval vše, co ho napadlo. Portréty lidí, které viděl v kavárně. Malůvky monster, které se mu tu noc proháněly ve snech. Drobné kresby snů, na které pod tíhou reálného života už skoro zapomněl. Vždy, když se ráno vracel domů, skicák měl celý pokreslený a schoval ho do skříně, ze kterého už nikdy nevytáhl. Vše, co tu noc namaloval, bylo až moc opravdové, živé a surové. Nechtěl si připouštět, že by byl ještě takových mocných emocí schopen. A tak, jen jeden den v roce, je nechával volně plynout, aby pak celý další rok mohl tak kvalitně hrát svou naučenou roli.

Když otočil stránku na další prázdný list, položil skicák na stůl a napil se vína. Podíval se z okna ven a obdivoval sněhové vločky, které tančili v malém poryvu větru. Prohlížel si, jak ladně padaly na zem, jak se třpytily a dodávaly noci skoro až éterický nádech. Stejně jako…

Grantaire se zamračil, položil skleničku na stůl a zamžoural očima před sebe. Zdálo se mu, že se někdo blížil ke kavárně a byl si jistý, že ten hnědý kabát, černou šálu a rukavice, blonďaté vlasy; až moc dobře zná. „Enjolras,“ zašeptal tiše a podíval se ke dveřím zrovna v moment, kdy se s cinknutím otevřely.

„Pane Enjolrasi,“ řekla madam Houchelopová nadšeně, když si všimla další známé tváře. „Mám pro vás přichystanou vaši objednávku. Je vzadu, ve skladu. Hned pro ni jdu.“

„Děkuji,“ řekl s úsměvem, opřel se rukama o pult a čekal, až se madam vrátí. Mezitím se rozhlédl po kavárně, jako kdyby ji viděl poprvé. Nepřítomně se usmíval a prsty bubnoval rytmus, který doléhal až ke Grantairovým uším. Když jeho modré oči našly Grantaira, nepatrně sebou škubl.

„Ahoj,“ pozdravil ho Grantaire slabě a zvedl ruku na pozdrav.

Enjolras si ho chvíli prohlížel, než se od pultu lehce odrazil a došel až ke stolu, za kterým Grantairem seděl. „Ahoj,“ pozdravil ho s mírným úsměvem. „Co tu děláš?“

„Slavím Vánoce,“ odpověděl mu černovlásek a pozvedl sklenku s vínem. „Ty?“ zeptal se trochu zvědavě.

„Vyzvedávám dort, který jsem si tu před týdnem objednal.“

„Ach, Vánoce by nebyly Vánoce bez pořádné dávky sladkého.“

„No, vlastně—“

„Pane Enjolrasi.“ Oba se podívali na madam, která se najednou též objevila u jejich stolu. „Tady máte.“

„Děkuji,“ zopakoval Enjolras a otevřel krabici, aby se mohl na dort podívat. Nasál jeho vůni a pousmál se. „Je nádherný. Ještě jednou moc děkuji.“

„Nemáte čas,“ řekla s úsměvem, když ho pohladila po silné paži. „Mohu pro vás ještě něco udělat?“

„No,“ řekl Enjolras a podíval se na Grantaira, který se na něj tázavě podíval. „Možná bych si dal s někým čaj, kdyby—“

„Jasně, posaď se,“ nenechal Grantaire blonďáčka domluvit a už ukazoval na místo před sebou.

„Jako vždy?“ zeptala se mladšího madam.

„Jako vždy,“ potvrdil, když položil krabici s dortem na stůl a začal si svlékat tlustý, hnědý kabát. „Co maluješ?“ zeptal se, když dosedl na místo před Grantairem, položil lokty na stůl a lehce se naklonil tak, aby viděl na díla jeho kamaráda.

„Teď zrovna nic,“ zasmál se černovlásek a ukázal mu na prázdnou stránku. „Potřebuju nějakou inspiraci.“

„A hledáš ji ve víně?“

„V tom je ta inspirace vždycky největší!“

Madam zrovna procházela kolem jejich stolu, položila čaj před jednoho z jejích oblíbených zákazníků a podívala se na Grantaira. „Chceš další skleničku?“

„Dám si kávu.“

„Ach, takže tu plánuješ být až do zavíračky,“ zasmála se, když odešla zpět za bar.

Enjolras si do hrníčku nasypal dvě lžičky cukru a zeptal se: „Do zavíračky? Myslel jsem si, že o Vánocích je tu otevřeno do sedmi ráno.“

„Přesně tak,“ potvrdil Grantaira a zaměřil se na prázdnou stránku před sebou. Jeho oči neustále klouzaly k Enjolrasovým rtům, které byly v osvětlení místnosti, o něco tmavší a dodávaly jim tak širší tvar. Když viděl, jak zachytily okraj hrníčku, nasucho polkl. Vypadaly nádherně. Vždy si je rád prohlížel. Vypadaly jako kdyby byly namalované tím nejlepším malířem.

Enjolras se zamračil a položil hrníček zpět před sebe. V hlavě mu vyskočilo několik otázek. Věděl, že měl mladší sestru, o které básnil a miloval ji více než kohokoliv na tomto světě. Doufal, že Vánoce bude slavit s ní, když ji vždy tak miloval. Raději ale nic neřekl. Bál se, aby černovláskovi neublížil. Pokud se rozhodl trávit Vánoce sám, jistě k tomu měl důvod.

„Klidně se zeptej,“ zasmál se Grantaire, když se na Enjolrase znovu podíval.

Ten jen zmateně zamrkal, ale hned na to mu úsměv oplatil a zeptal se: „Tvá sestra…?“

„Nepustili ji z nemocnice.“

„Ach,“ zašeptal Enjolras a pohled opět sklonil na hrníček. Vzpomněl si, že Grantaire před pár týdny mluvil o tom, jak spadla z kola na hlavu. Myslel si ale, že už to bude v pořádku. „Doufám, že to není nic—“

„Nic vážného. Jenom bude lepší, když bude pod dozorem. Ještě aspoň pár týdnů. Vánoce si můžeme vynahradit kdykoliv.“

„To máš pravdu.“

„A co ty? Proč se potuluješ večerní Paříží?“ Enjolras ukázal na krabici s dortem. „Jo, ale nebydlí vaši náhodou v Provence? Nebo se konečně rozhodli strávit s tebou den v neoblíbené Paříži?“ Lásku k Paříži jeho rodiče rozhodně nesdíleli. Viděli ji jen jako špinavé město, které bylo nasáklé alkoholem, nemravnostmi a politikou. Daleko od pravdy nebyli. Ale nebylo to nic pro jejich konzervativní a staromódní názory, podle kterých žili. Enjolras, na rozdíl od nich, se uměl nejen v těchto vodách brodit, ale také proplouvat jako kdyby to byl jeho celoživotní cíl. Grantaire mu tak trochu záviděl. Na Paříž si musel zvykat. Ale Enjorlas ne – v duši byl od narození Pařížanem.

„Nějak nám to nevyšlo,“ řekl blonďáček neurčitě. „Ani mě to nemrzí,“ doplnil ještě před tím, než by ho mohl černovlásek utěšovat. Všichni věděli, že Enjolrasovy vztahy s rodiči byly při nejmenším zvláštní. Nikdy si neměli moc, co říct, ale vždy věděli, že se jejich názory budou vždy lišit a bude docházet k nepříjemným a naprosto zbytečným hádkám. Možná bylo lepší, že každý slavil svátky klidu, lásky a pohody o samotě.

„Přál sis něco pod stromeček?“

„Ne,“ řekl popravdě Enjolras a zamračil se, když se Grantaire široce usmál a do ruky vzal tužku se skicákem. „Co—“

„Co takhle portrét od amatérského malíře?“

„Prý amatérského, viděl jste někdy jeho díla?“ zasmála se madam, když před Grantaira položila kávu a on ji tiše poděkoval.

„Ne,“ řekl popravdě Enjolras. Vlastně mu to až do této chvíle nedošlo. Věděl, že Grantaire studoval malířství, a dokonce se živil prodejem obrazů, ale nikdy jeho díla neviděl. Nešel na jeho výstavu, ani když mu o ni ostatní přátelé říkali. Vždy mu to nějak vypadlo z hlavy. „Ale moc rád si konečně něco prohlédnu.“

„Když takhle vydržíš nějakou dobu sedět…“ Navrhl Grantaira a pozvedl obočí.

„Můžu si u toho číst?“ zeptal se blonďáček, když ukázal na malou knihovničku, kterou tam měla majitelka připravenou pro zákazníky ke kávě.

„Jistě.“

Enjolras zrovna dočítal padesátou stranu romantického příběhu o muži, který měl znetvořenou tvář věčným úsměvem, a zkoušel najít štěstí v Paříži, když Grantaire položil tužku na stůl a foukl na papír, aby z něj smetl všechna nepotřebná smítka tuhy. „Hotovo,“ řekl šťastně.

„Mohu?“ zeptal se Enjolras, když odložil, možná až moc rychle, knihu na stůl a už se rukou natahoval k papíru. Grantaire jen pokýval hlavou a papír mu předal. Enjolras se na něj se zájmem podíval a…

Nevěděl, co říct. Chtěl Grantaira pochválit ještě před tím, než uvidí výsledek. Chtěl černovláska utvrdit, že byl dobrý, i přesto, že od něj nic neviděl. Jeho kvalitami si byl až podivně jistý.

Ale to, co uviděl před sebou, nečekal. Grantaire namaloval Enjolrase tak… _nereálně_. Enjolras se prsty dotkl portrétu a pečlivě, tak, aby tuhu nerozmazal, objížděl každý záhyb, který Grantaire na papíře udělal. Tohle nemohl být on. Jednoduše nemohl. Neměl takhle velké oči, dlouhé řasy. Ani tak vystouplé líce nebo snad tvarované rty. Jeho vlasy určitě nebyly tak nadýchané, vláčné a kudrnaté, jak je Grantaire vykreslil. Určitě se při čtení netvářil tak – klidně, uvolněně a…

Enjolras nasucho polkl. Vypadal _nádherně_.

„Líbí?“ zeptal se Grantaire nejistě, když mu připadalo, že blonďáček až moc dlouho mlčel.

„A-ano,“ vydechl Enjolras, který nespouštěl oči z portrétu.

„To jsem rád.“ Grantaire cítil, jak se mu do tváři hnala krev. Jistě se začal pod pochvalou – byť krátkou – červenat. Jen tak málo stačilo, aby na blonďáčka reagoval. Rychle se napil kávy, aby mohl červenou barvu ve své tváři svést na horkou kávu, která už byla dávno studená. Zapomněl na ni.

„Taky bych ti měl něco dát,“ řekl Enjolras vážně, když portrét položil na stůl. Zapřemýšlel se. Jeho oči okamžitě spočinuly na krabici s dortem.

Grantaire jeho pohled následoval. „Ježiš, to ne. To si nech.“

„Ne, rád se s tebou podělím,“ řekl popravdě a natáhl se ke krabici. Pootevřel víko, nakoukl pod něj a hned na to se podíval na Grantaira a vážně řekl: „Ale nikomu o tom neřekneš.“

Grantaire se ušklíbl. „Copak? Že jsi mi dal kus dortu? Proč by to jako mělo bejt tajemství?“ Hned na to Enjolras otevřel krabici a natočil ji ke Grantairovi, aby si mohl dort prohlédnout. Byl celý bílý, doplněný o několik křehkých marcipánových květin. A na samotném vrcholu bylo napsáno—„Všechno nejlepší k… Ty máš narozeniny?!“ Vykřikl Grantaire, který překvapením bouchl do stolu. Enjolras vyděšeně nadskočil, stejně jako ostatní zákazníci v kavárně. Grantaire se jim tiše omluvil a hned, jak si všichni začali všímat talířů a hrnků před sebou, se opět zaměřil na Enjolrase: „Narozeniny?!“

„Zvláštní, co? Slavit je ve stejný den jako Vánoce.“

„P-proč nic nevím?!“ Ptal se Grantaire uraženě a opřel se znovu o židli. „Mohli jsme ti s klukama něco koupit, uspořádat party nebo—“

„Nikdo o tom neví.“

„Jak jako…“ Grantaire se odmlčel. Byla to pravda. Enjolras o svých narozeninách nikdy nemluvil. Vlastně je ani neslavil. Nikdo mu negratuloval. Zřejmě to nikdo – ani jeho nejbližší přítel Combeferre – nevěděl. „Proč?“

„Nemám oslavy rád,“ řekl popravdě Enjolras. „Ale dorty miluji.“ Oba se tomu nahlas zasmáli a když jejich oči přestaly planou štěstím, Enjolras se znovu zeptal: „Dáš si?“

„Moc rád,“ odpověděl Grantaire.

Nakonec, ve tři hodiny ráno, při další várce sněhu, odcházeli spolu. Povídali si, dokud nedošli před Grantairův dům a poděkovali jeden druhému za to, že mohli strávit vánoční den v klidu a pohodě, kterou už dlouho nezažili. Když Grantaire došel do svého bytu, okamžitě si udělal poznámku na papír – nikdy už se mu nestane, že by zapomněl na Enjolrasovi narozeniny. Protože se rozhodl, že je od teď s ním bude slavit už napořád.

**Author's Note:**

> Najdete mě na tumblr [2WNikiAngel](http://www.2wnikiangel.tumblr.com).


End file.
